


Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family

by Animez



Series: Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Suga and Oikawa being best friends, a lot of feelings, future Iwaoi, important but not so important character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez
Summary: Daichi and Suga aren't that close anymore but still meet each other now and than. But when Daichi moves into the same city as Suga, their old relationship goes back together and some new feelings are developed on the way.Can their relationship survive this new feelings and any obstacle that comes their way?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello and welcome to this new fanfic. This time Daisuga. I still don't know how many chapters it's going to be and on which rhythm I'll update but I hope it'll be regular.  
> This chapter will be a go into the world and to restore the old friendship.  
> As usual I'm going to say sorry for any grammatical mistakes and hope you guys can still enjoy the fic. Have fun!

Sugawara Koshi knew he was gay at the age of 17. Still playing volleyball with his best friends he figured that staring at one of said best friends (Daichi) wasn't that normal. Or imagine kissing one of them (Daichi). Or developing a crush to one of them (again, Daichi). He outed himself a year later, but not confessing. He never had. It had been a short crush, accepting that the other teen was definitely straight and moving on. That was a long time ago and he had fallen in love with other people. Not that his relationships lasted long.

He and Daichi were still friends though. Even years after their graduation and after college. Even though they went to different colleges they haven't lost contact but the distance and busy schedules made it difficult to meet up regularly. So meeting each other went down to every few months together with Asahi and Kiyoko or meeting the old team on volleyball games.

That was until Daichi announced that he was going to move into the same town as Suga lived in. So after helping his friend move a week ago and Daichi beginning his new job at the beginning of this week they agreed to meet up today for a coffee after their work.

Currently he was waiting at the cafe, beaming with joy that they finally met alone after a long time. He scrolled through his phone while waiting until he heard the cafes bell ring. He straightened himself and looked if it was Daichi. It was Daichi and Sugas mouth immediately fell open. Because damn did Daichi looked good in his uniform.

Suga knew that Daichi was attractive. He had a handsome face, kind brown eyes and a really well build body. Even in high school he had been very muscular, which intensified a bit in college. But seeing him in his uniform was... wow. No one could blame him for starring. Probably he wasn't even the only one who was checking him out. He may have overcome his crush but looking was allowed. And Suga did look. His shirt complimented his broad shoulders and thick arms but what really kept him starring were the pants. They were tight. Nothing improper of course but they really didn't left a lot of imagination. And wow did Sugas mind came up with imaginations.

But before any of them could be to dangerous Daichi saw him and came to the table with a apologetic smile. “I'm sorry I'm late. It was such a long day and I couldn't even change” 'Don't mind me' Suga thought and smiled back innocently. “Chaotic day?” “You have no idea” Daichi sighed and slipped on the other side of the table. “How have you been?” “Great. The kids are still as sweet as ever. How about you?” “I'm great too. A lot of small and running jobs because I'm still the new one but it will get better eventually” Daichi smiled and his dimples showed.

The waitress came to take their orders and after that they began to talk about this and that. After their food arrived Suga noticed that Daichi wasn't talking about his girlfriend. Which could mean either two things. Daichi was to nice to talk about his girlfriend in front of his (very) single friend or they broke up. And because Suga was too damn curious he needed to ask. “So, how is Michimiya?” Daichi scratched his head and smiled sadly. “I think good. We aren't together anymore” “Oh. What happened?” “Well, I'm not her type anymore” Suga frowned. “What do you mean”

Who's type wasn't Daichi? Kind, sweet and hot at the same time. Daichi laughed at Sugas facial expression. “I mean that she came out to me and said she likes girls” Suga opened his mouth and closed it again. Michimiya was gay? That was... surprising. To say at least. And it wasn't that shocking that someone in their friend group came out as a part of the LGBTQIA community. Asahi und Noya were a couple and what relationships the ex first years had in all this years Suga didn't even want to know. The entire volleyball scene in Japan was probably gay. Even Daichi came out a few years ago as bi. He was still in the relationship with Michimiya so he probably never has been with a man before.

But it really surprised Suga to hear about Michimiya. She had a crush on Daichi since high school and they became a couple in college. It had been almost 5 years. So yeah it was quiet shocking.

“How are you holding up?”, he finally was able to ask after his first shock. “It's not like we don't love each other anymore but you know how it is. It's a different kind of love and I'm okay with that. I can't blame her. So, yeah I'm okay, I'll get over it”, he said with a smile and Suga knew that he was honest. He would probably find a new partner soon.

“Then call me every time you are not okay. I'm a great distraction”, Suga added with a short wink. Daichi laughed. “I'll keep that in mind” Their conversation changed to lighter topics until Daichi gazed at his watch. “Should we go?”, he asked. “I still have a lot of boxes to unpack” “Yeah sure”, Suga agreed. They paid and went outside. Because they lived in different parts of the town it was also the time to say goodbye. But before they parted their ways Suga spoke up. “I meant what I said earlier, you know” “About what?”, Daichi asked curiosly.

"About calling me”, he answered with a kind smile. “Call me anytime when you need someone to talk. We should meet up more often now that we're living in the same town" "How about this Saturday?", Daichi asked and that made Suga laugh. “So eager. Already missing me?” “Always”, Daichi answered and the skin around his eyes crinkled with the big smile which showed on his face. “Is that so? Than I'm definitely free” “Great. We'll talk the details later, okay?” “Yeah okay. Than see you on Saturday” “See you on Saturday Suga”, the other man said and they parted their ways.

* * *

  
  


As agreed they met the following Saturday. They had decided to met at Sugas place (Daichis was still a mess), order some food and watch a movie. Right at the agreed time Suga heard a knock at the door. With a last gaze in the mirror he went to open the door. This time Daichi wasn't wearing his uniform (sadly) but normal jeans and a dark blue shirt. He still was attractive. “Hey”, Daichi greeted him and handed over a bottle of wine. “I hope this one is still your favourite brand” He took the wine and made some space, so the other man could come in. “Thanks, it is. Come inside”

Daichi stepped inside and took of his shoes while Suga closed the door. They went to the small living room, sitting down on the sofa and scrolled through the phone for the food. When they finally decided (pizza), they tried to agree on a movie.

“We could watch lion king”, Suga suggested and his suggestion wasn't that surprising. Suga was a huge disney film. In college he and Oikawa (who was his roommate and now one of his closest friends) had either disney or alien marathons on weekends (when they weren't going out and getting laid).

“Ugh, please not the lion king. I just watched it with Aiko and honestly I'm not sure if I ever can see it again” Suga laughed. “Was it that bad?” Aiko was Daichis niece. His younger brother and his now wife had her while still being in high school. It had been quiet a shock back than. But they decided to keep her. Suga had seen her once when she was a baby but now she was probably around 3 or 4.

“Yeah. We needed to repeat her favourite parts over and over again. If I hear one more Hakuna Matata I'm going to murder someone” “So no Lion king than”, he stated with laugh. “Any preferences?” “Not really. We can still watch a disney movie if you want”, Daichi suggested with a knowing smile. “How about Tangled?” “I'm okay with that”, he agreed.

Suga hummed in agreement and searched through his shelf until he found it and put it on. “So how is your brother and Aiko-chan?” Daichi sighed but a smile showed. “They are a bit overwhelmed because Aiko is turning 5 in a few months and apparently that's the age were she won't accept any nos or buts. So there is a big list of birthday presents right now and a lot of pleading eyes in front of my parents. But they are all very happy. I'm honestly a bit envious.”, he told Suga honestly.

“You want to have kids too”, Suga guessed. “Yeah, one day maybe. With the right person. I thought Yui was the right person but... well that didn't really worked out” “Sorry”, Suga apologised. “I didn't wanted to pry” “It's okay. How about you?” Suga frowned and smiled sadly. “I'm not sure. I guess I want to marry and have kids but it's not really a possibility here in Japan right now. So I try not to think about it” “Sorry. I haven't thought about that”, Daichi apologised. “It's okay. That's one of the reasons why I am a kindergarten teacher. I have lot of children in my life”

Daichi nodded silently. “And it's not like I have a stable relationship so I probably should find someone first”, Suga added a bit more cheerful. “I would have never guessed that you would have a problem with that”, Daichi admitted with a smile. “Well, people find me attractive and want to sleep with me. That's not the issue”, Suga clarified. “It's more like I don't meet a lot of people with whom I want to have a relationships” “So you have high standards”, his friend laughed. “Excuse you”, Suga complained. “It's not so easy in the gay scene, you know”

Daichi laughed again. “Sorry, sorry. Should we start the movie?” “Sure” Suga tried to look annoyed at his friend but he couldn't suppress is own smile. But before he pressed play a question plopped up in his head. “What about you” “What about me?”, Daichi asked confused, looking away from the screen to look to his friend. “If you are ready, do you plan to meet with men too?”, Suga asked curiously, watching him with interest. “I'm not sure”, Daichi said honestly. “It feels weird to think about it. Not just meeting with men but with woman too. I guess I'll just see what happens”

Suga watched him thoughtful. “So you don't plan to find out how it would be to sleep with a man?” Daichis face immediately went dark red. “I never really have thought about it that much”, he said quietly, trying to hide is face. And it made sense that he never really had thought about it. Michimiya was the his first and only girlfriend and probably the only person he had sex with. So suddenly after 5 years being allowed to find people attractive or thinking about sleeping with them was new for him. Especially since Daichi also came out as bi while being in said relationship. Sugas face went soft at that thought.

“Is it because you are not over Michimiya yet?” “No, not really. It's just weird to think about having sex with other people. It's just a change, you know?” “Yeah I get it”, Suga agreed and than an idea plopped up in his head. “Let's go to a club next week and try to flirt a bit” Daichi starred at him shocked. “What? It's a great idea. Even if you are not ready to have sex with other people yet we can just have fun and you can try to met new people and flirt a bit. No strings attached” Daichi looked at him sceptical. “I'm not sure about this. Clubbing isn't really my favourite thing to do”

“But there you can learn about what you are attracted to. You can watch people and maybe you will met someone, dance with them until things are heated up and you decide to go home with them to fuck them into the carpet” Suga grinned widely.

“Please stop”, Daichi begged, hiding his face in his hands. Suga just laughed. “I didn't know you were so shy about this topic. It's not like you are a virgin. Or are you?” Daichi lifted his head and glared at him. “Of course not” “Than were is the problem? Aren't you one bit curious? Not just with men but also with women?”

“Will you finally drop the topic when I say yes?”, Daichi sighed. “Maybe” “Fine. Let's try it out. But I'll leave if I don't like it” “I'm okay with that”, Suga agreed and grinned widely. He would made sure Daichi forget all about his past relationship and flirt with no shame.


	2. Panic at the disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is drinking, there is dancing, there is a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the second chapter. I realized that I probably won't upload regularly because of my schedule but I'll try to post chapters at least every 2 to 4 weeks. Depends on future writer blocks.   
> This chapter is the 'slowly dive into attraction but not quiet feelings yet' chapter and it got longer than I intended too. But I won't complain.  
> As usual, sorry for any grammar and other mistakes and have fun reading!

Daichi really regret saying yes. Of course not having plans with Suga but agreeing to going to a club. It wasn't really his thing. He was more a pub or stay at home guy. But he said he would go so now 2 weeks after the fiasco he starred at himself in the mirror to verify his looks before leaving the house. He wasn't a great fashionista so he had decided for a simple dark jeans and a light grey t-shirt with a leader jacket for the late autumn weather. He looked presentable in his eyes and before developing any further thoughts or anxieties about why he was going clubbing he left the bathroom, grabbed his keys and made his way to Sugas apartment.

He arrived as always more than punctual and knocked at the door. When the door was opened he was left starring. Had he ever seen Suga looking that good? Not that normally he wasn't more than attractive but seeing him now made him look him up and down more than once. Suga was wearing white trousers in which he had tugged a short patterned dark shirt. The first buttons were open to reveal white, soft skin. Daichis gaze moved upwards to his face and hair which was looking really soft and Daichis hands twitched to find out how soft exactly.

“Hey, ready to rumble?”, Suga asked with a wide grin. He looked Daichi up and down and nodded as approval. “You look good. Not really creative but it really suits your bodytype” “My body type?”, Daichi asked confused, looking down his body. “Broad. Strong. Muscular.”, Suga explained with a smile and closed the door behind him. “Should we?”

“You look good too, you know”, Daichi said while they walked down the stairs. “Thanks. I had Oikawa in college to make me a 'glow up for parties so you can be as beautiful as me, Ko-chan' as he said it”, Suga laughed. “It's not like you needed a glow up but you still look really beautiful today” “Aww Daichi. Hold that kind of charm and you won't be having any troubles at all to find someone to take home”, Suga teased, but a small blush appeared by the compliment.

They arrived at the club around 11pm. There wasn't a long line so after 10 minutes they were allowed to go into the club. First they ordered their drinks and some shots, drunk the shots and then searched for a less crowded place.

"So what do you think? Anyone grabbed your attention?", Suga asked, his gaze waving over the crowd, after they found a good place. "No?", Daichi ask-answered. "We are not even here 5 minutes yet" "True but sometimes there is someone on the first sight you know you definitely want to take home" Daichi sighed. "You really can't think about anything else right?"

Suga just smiled at him and quietly drank his drink and began to look over the crowd. Daichi used the silence to do the same. The club wasn't exactly a gay club but Suga had explained that it was really open about any guests so the people were a mix of everyone.

And he needed to admit that a lot of people were really attractive and it was weird to let his gaze stay longer if he wanted to. He wasn't used to it. Especially not at men. He came out as bi while being in an relationship and that kinda made it weird for him to really linger on his attraction to other men. But now, gazing over the crowd, he could look and it was kinda nice. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to do much more today than let his gaze linger on attractive people.

Different than Suga who's eyes slid over the crowd with a special goal. Daichi wasn't sure how he could do this. Going into a club, finding someone you want and taking this person home. Or going home with them. He probably never has been rejected or failed.

“Do you want to dance?”, Suga asked and smiling up at the taller man. “I'm not really sure that this is a good idea”, he answered, scratching his head in embarrassment. Even though he was a good athlete he had two left feets concerning dancing. “Than let's drink something first”, Suga proposed. He nodded in agreement and they made their way back to the bar.

Suga ordered two shots for each and downed them in such a ease that it made Daichi worry a bit. If that was how his college years were he probably had a lot of lost memories to recover. Daichi tried not to think about that and downed his own two shots.

“Now let's dance!", Suga smiled widely and this time he didn't wait for an answer and just pulled the other man on the dance floor before he could refuse. The two men stopped at a free spot and Suga immediately began to move to the beat. At first Daichi felt a bit out of place especially when he watched Suga move. The man was moving so naturally to the music, swaying his hips to the rhythm seductively. He was sure he couldn't pull this of. "Just relax, no one is going to judge your dancing skills", Suga shouted over the music and smiled at him encouraging. So he danced and tried not to look like he felt too self-conscious.

The evening went by in no time. They switched between the dance floor and the bar and Daichi realised that Suga was really attractive once again. Not that he never had thought so but seeing a lot of people, men and women (he would kindly let the women down), hit on him made him look at his friend in a different way.

Suddenly his friend was seductive. The way his lashes fluttered the right way, his smile turning into a tempting smile, the white skin covered with sweat and than the movements of his body while dancing. Daichi felt really bad for starring. And he couldn't stop.

Not when yet again another man flirted heavily with Suga (and he flirted back) and asked him to dance with him.

Not when he agreed and was pulled into the dance floor.

Not when they began to dance, their bodies so close to each other and rubbing against each other.

Daichi sighed and finally turned his head. It was weird to watch your friend that way. Especially when he was in another mans arms. So he just ordered another drink and tried not to look again (he failed).

After just one song he saw Suga coming back. Without his dance partner. “Daichiiiiii”, he exclaimed happily as he arrived at the bar and sat next to Daichi. He tumbled a bit on his way. Maybe they had drunk more than he realised. “How was the dance?”, he asked and watched his friend. Suga was beaming happily and ordered another drink and said: “Really good. He was _dancing_ really good”. Daichi was sure that Suga wasn't just attracted to the dancing of the man.

“Then why did you stop?”, he asked curiously. “Someone needs to look after you. But don't worry, I got his number for a later booty call” “Thanks for the reassurance”, Daichi laughed and looked at his watch. “It's kinda late. We should probably go home soon” “Whyyyyy”, Suga whined. “It's still so early and you didn't hook up with anyone yet” “Suga, it's 3am” “Still early. Let's order another shot”, he said but Daichi stopped him. “You just ordered another drink. Come on, let's finish the drink and go home and sleep a bit” Suga sighed dramatically. “Fine, _Dad._ But it's your fault that I didn't got laid” “Sure, sure”, Daichi chuckled.

Suga finished his drink (faster than he probably should) and than they made their way out of the club. When they left the club Daichi finally could inhale the fresh air and breath normally. It made him feel immediately better but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Suga because he suddenly began to stagger and laugh drunkenly. He would have fallen if Daichi didn't catch his arm and hold him up. “God how much did you even drink?” “I didn't drink much”, Suga slurred, holding himself up with Daichis help. “I just forgot to eat enough before” “You really should look out for yourself more often”, Daichi said softly.

Suga had the same habit in high school. Making sure everyone drank and eat enough before and after games but forgetting it himself. It had been Daichi who always had reminded him.

“Ahh, this is nothing. You should have seen me in college with Oikawa” “I really don't want to see this much of trouble”, he chuckled and waved for a taxi. “It wasn't that bad. We had a lot of fun. And sex”, Suga said proudly and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Now Daichi just sighed and was glad about the taxi that had stopped. He carefully helped Suga inside and told the driver his address. He could have brought Suga home and than go back home to his own place but he didn't quiet felt like it at this hour.

After arriving he helped Suga up the stairs to his flat (He got he lot more drunk in the taxi and was completely incable to walk the stairs on his own), opened his doors and let them in. He helped Suga through to living room and into his bedroom. “Sit down on the bed”, he ordered the drunk and went to get some pyjama pants and a t-shirt for him (and his own). When he turned around Suga sat on the bed and starred happily at him. “Can you change by your own?” “Totally”, he agreed but immediately struggled to get his shirt of and fell on the bed. Daichi sighed and went to help him

“Come on Suga, a little bit of help here”, Daichi pleaded while trying to help Suga out of his shirt. His friend just laughed and hold up his arms so he could lift it up. “Take your trousers off, I will give you some of my pyjama pants”, Daichi said, holding up said pants. Suga nodded and went to open his pants and pushed them down clumsy. Daichi helped him out and in the new pants. “You know”, Suga slurred, while Daichi pulled up the pants. “When we were in high school I had crush on you”

His hands stopped immediately. Shocked he starred up at his drunk friend. “What?” “You were so handsome back than. Not that you aren't handsome anymore. You are hot. Very hot”, he babbled and it made Daichi flustered. “And you were soooooo nice and helpful. And than I came out and you were sooo supportive”

Honestly, Daichi wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. So he just finished helping Suga change, tugged him into his bed and tried to ignore the babbling of his friend. At least he moved on from talking about his crush and was just talking nonsense in general. So he wished him a goodnight, closed the door and went into the bathroom, to make himself ready to sleep.

Only when he lied on his couch starring at his ceiling he thought about what Suga had said. Sleep didn't come as easily as he has hoped for.

* * *

Suga woke up in a unknown room and with a slight headache. Ignoring the headache (he'd had worse), he sat up and looked around. Then he remembered were he was. And he remembered what he had said. He groaned.

He had confessed. Fuck. He really had told Daichi about his crush last night. That was Oikawas fault. Normally when Suga got this drunk it was around college and telling Tooru everything about his love life. And now that backfired. Suga groaned. He was doomed. So so doomed.

Slowly he he stood up and made his way to the door. There was no way in avoiding the conversation and he was pretty sure that the conversation was needed. Daichi was probably totally confused.

So Suga took all his courage together and opened the door. A fresh smell of coffee greeted him. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen trying to make excuses for yesterday but all of them stopped in his head when he saw Daichi in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was just in his sleeping clothes and apparently he slept without a t-shirt. Suga starred at the broad shoulders, the muscles of the arms and his eyes followed the way of his body down to where his pants began.

'Don't stare. Don't stare. Your crush is over, don't be creepy'

Suddenly Daichi turned around and Sugas eyes snapped upward to his face. “Ah, good morning. Do you want coffee?”, Daichi asked with a smile. There was no trace of being uncomfortable or angry with him and it made him relax a bit more. “Morning”, Suga mumbled and nodded. The other man gave him a cup and pointed to the counter. “Sugar and milk are there if you want any. I hope eggs are okay for breakfast?” “Sure”, Suga said and put some milk in his coffee. “Can I help you with something?” “No it's fine. Just sit down and wake up”

Normally Suga would insist to help in some form but he felt to awkward and just sat down at the table and waited as instructed. It wasn't long (not even long enough to organize some of his thoughts) until Daichi came with the food.

They ate in silence and it was probably not even that uncomfortable than Suga felt it was. “Did you sleep on the sofa because of me?”, he broke the silence. “Yeah. I thought it would be easier than bring you back to your place and than come back here again. And you are the guest so you get the bed”, Daichi smiled. “Thank you”, he mumbled. “Your welcome”

Silence again.

“So.... about yesterday...”, Suga began the conversation again, stopped himself and cursed for being so awkward.

“Don't worry about it”, Daichi continued for him and smiled warmly. “I should take it as a compliment, right?” That made Suga laugh. “Definitly”

“So when was it?”, he asked and Suga sighed and hid his face in his hands. “Before I came out to you guys. It was short but I guess it was the reason of my gay awakening”, he confessed and this time it made Daichi laugh. “I was your gay awakening?” “It was just a small crush. I'm totally over it I swear”, he defended himself.

Daichi softly took his hands and uncovered his face. His smile was warm and it made Sugas inside bubble with a happy feeling. “You know it doesn't matter. It wouldn't have mattered then and it doesn't matter now. Your my friend and nothing can change that. Not even a crush from high school”

After this assurance Suga was back to his old self and both men enjoyed the rest of the morning with nice talks and more coffee until Suga went back home. When he arrived inside his own house he took his phone and dialled the number of his best friend.

“Kou-chan”, Oikawa Tooru greeted his friend on the other side of the line. “How was last night? Did your captain get laid?”

Suga let himself fell on his sofa and sighed. “I had fun. Daichi had fun too I think but no he didn't get laid”

“What a shame. If he wants I volunteer to take his other virginity. I bet he is a really _caring_ lover”

“You are not his type”, Suga answered.

Tooru gasped at that. “I'm everybody's type. Kou-chan, how dare you!”

“I know you are into the athlete and very build type of guy but shouldn't you finally confess to your Iwa-chan?”

“Then why don't you finally confess your crush on your old captain? Don't blame me if you aren't better”, he countered.

“I actually did”, Suga confessed.

“You did WHAT?”, Tooru almost screamed. “When, how, WHAT happened. Please tell me you slept with him”

“You know that it is a past crush, right? I don't have any feelings for him now”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Just spill, what happened”, he dismissed his comment and waited eager for Sugas answer. Suga sighed again but told him what happened last night and this morning.

“That was it?”, Tooru asked disappointed.

“What else should have happened? It's bad enough that I confessed while drunk”

“Yeah, but it went fine right? I thought it was a more _sexy_ story. Normally after partying we share sex(y) stories”, Tooru pouted.

“I'm sorry I didn't slept with anyone last night for the sake of your amusement”, Suga laughed.

“Fine, make fun of our tradition. Next time I want my sexy story”, he demanded and Suga heard the door bell in the background. “Sorry, Kou-chan, Iwa-chan is here for lunch. I'll talk to you later”

Before Tooru ended the call he added: “Just be careful not to fall for him again, Kou-chan. I don't want to see you get hurt”. Than the call was ended.

Suga lied back again and thought about the last months, the talks and meetings he had with Daichi, Daichis soft smile, his reassuring gestures, his kind eyes and quietly said to himself: “I'm not sure if I can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Realisation of feelings and a almost date? 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments (even critic) if you liked it and hopefully see you soon!


	3. Urgh...feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga falls in love again and Daichi realizes that he does too...

Suga fell for Daichi. Again.

He recognised the signs early. How he smiled more when he saw the brown haired man. How his heart beat faster when they meet each other. How his mind was occupied with the thoughts of him. Sugawara tried to ignore it. Tried to hide the feelings deep inside him so they wouldn't come up or get stronger.

Even though both of them liked men it wasn't easy to just confess. They are friends. Friends becoming lovers was never a good idea. Even if said friend was really attractive.

It made things just complicated. If you met someone new there is not the chance of ruining a friendship or a conflict in interest in the friend group after the break up. But they were friends, which lead Suga to 4 scenarios, _if_ he would confess.

Scenario #1: Daichi didn't like him. Would tell him that and would distance himself from Suga. (unlikely to happen)

Scenario #2: Daichi didn't like him back. He would kindly let him down and say everything was okay between them but eventually Suga would be the one who would distance himself in order to hide his hurt. (very likely to happen)

Scenario #3: Daichi liked him back. But eventually they would break up and with that their friendship. It wouldn't even be with purpose but silently distancing themselves from each other. (likely to happen)

Scenario #4: Daichi liked him back. They live happily ever after. (very unlikely to happen)

Call him a pessimist but he was sure that at some point one of them would get hurt. So, probably the wisest decision was to say nothing and just go on like nothing happened. He was able to hide his crush in high school with a lot more hormones and mix of feelings than now so it probably was easier now.

He was wrong.

All his efforts to suppress his feelings for his friend were in vain on their next meeting with some of their old teammates.

They had met up, talked and after a few hours they parted ways, Suga and Daichi taking a train to go back to their own town. They took the long way from the station, deciding to take a walk before departing.

It was nice, the weather was great and the park was really beautiful. They walked around, looking at the nature or other people while talking and laughing.

And than Suga recognized the other man starring. Daichi was looking at him every time he thought Suga wasn't looking. Smiling softly at him.

And at first Suga couldn't believe it. There was no way that Daichi looked at him like that. Like he was in love with him. The same way Suga looked at him.

But than he noticed the proximity. They were closer than normal while they walked. Their hands brushing against each other now and then. Their shoulders brushing lightly.

And just so to make sure Suga was feeling the air getting thicker with feelings. Desire. God, Suga could almost feel the other man without touching or seeing him.

His thoughts were running wild. What did all of that mean? Did Daichi like him back? Or was it just his imagination? A product of his own suppressed emotions?

'No', Suga thought. He was good in reading people. He knew how to interpret his environment. Daichi probably liked him. Which left him with two options. Talking about it and confess or ignoring it and to wait and see what Daichi would do.

He chose option two. Right now his heart beat to fast and he was to nervous to say anything about this matter. Also his doubts because of their friendship was still inside his head.

So they walked around the park, talked about this and that and then Daichi went with Suga to bring him home.

"You didn't have to come all the way here", Suga said after arriving at his building. They were currently walking up the stairs to his floor.

"It's not the first time I did it. And I like it. I can see you longer this way", Daichi answered with a soft smile.

'Why are you so smooth without trying', Suga groaned inside his head.

"Well, than thank you for your company", Suga laughed and hoped he didn't sound weird. Why was he even so awkward?

They quietly went up the rest of the stairs and before Suga could say goodbye and hide inside his flat, Daichi stopped him before he could enter the code.

"Suga"

"mhhh?",he answered very intellectual.

"I like you"

Sugas eyes widened in shock. “What?”

He was completely overwhelmed . Suga wasn't even sure why. He had known that Daichi liked him back. But the sudden confession totally threw him out of his game. He couldn't say anything.

“I like you”, Daichi repeated. “Ever since you confessed your old crush I couldn't stop thinking about you and me in another way than friends and I liked it. I liked the thoughts of us holding hands”

Daichi grabbed his hand, making his heart beat faster.

“About being next to you”

He took a step closer so there were just a few inches between them. Suga looked up into this brown eyes, excited and nervous about what was going to happen next.

“And to kiss you”

Daichis head came closer and closer but he stopped just before their lips met.

“I really like you, Koushi”, he whispered, his words so close to him. And everything in Suga hoped for Daichi to close the last distance between him and finally kiss him. But the other man didn't do it. Instead he stepped back, let go of his hand and gave him more space.

“I- I really don't know what to say”, Suga whispered back. “You really like me?”

“I really like you, Koushi”, Daichi confirmed softly. “And you don't need to give me any answer if you don't want to. I told you the last time. Nothing will chance between us because of a confession. Even if it's my own and you refuse me”

“I never said I would refuse you”, Suga said quickly. He wanted to tell him, that he liked him too. That he had fallen for him again and that he felt so insecure about it. About his inner indecision about him doing exactly the things he had described and them overstepping the boundaries of their friendship.

But before he could say anything like that Daichi spoke again. “But you also didn't say you like me back” The hurt in his voice broke Sugas heart. He'd never expected to react to him that way.

Suga gulped and looked down. He couldn't confess while looking into this brown eyes. He couldn't look at him while also rejecting him.

"I like you too, Daichi. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you and touch you. But our friendship is too important for me. I don't want to lose it over a relationship which wouldn't last"

"Who says it wouldn't last?", Daichi countered.

"You are way too optimistic", Suga grumbled, still not looking the other man into his eyes. Suddenly his right hand was grabbed by a bigger one, intertwining their fingers.

"Koushi", Daichi whispered and his first name made him look up. "Be my boyfriend"

His heart melted. How could he say no to that face? This brown kind eyes who were pleading at him to say yes.

He opened his mouth. And closed it again. God, he was so overwhelmed with all of this and he didn't know what to answer. He wanted to say yes so much that it hurt. But at the same time his mind told him to say no.

As it seemed he didn't needed to decide what to answer because in his moment of insecurity Daichis free hand touched his cheek, pulling his face up a bit and than he could feel soft lips against his own.

His eyes widened. Daichi was kissing him. Sawamura Daichi was kissing him. And suddenly all his doubts fell away and he decided that right now he shouldn't listen to his brain but to his heart. His body automatically relaxed, his eyes closed and he leaned in to press himself against Daichi and his lips.

It wasn't a deep kiss or a kiss full of desire. It was soft, without urgency and just right. They parted, both of them breathing harder and watching each other.

“So, how about we give it a try?”, Daichi asked quietly, still holding his face with one hand and his other hand still intertwined with Sugas. Suga lifted his free hand and placed it on top of Daichis on his cheek. All uncertainty gone. Than he smiled up and whispered: “If it's you it's worth a try”

* * *

After the morning of the confession and assuring on Daichis part they never talked about the confession again. Daichi didn't tease him about it and Suga didn't mention it neither. It was not a big deal, it had been a long time ago and now they are older and crushes from back than didn't really matter anymore.

But all that had happened made Daichi think. Thoughts about Suga being more than just a friend floated his mind. Because both of them weren't straight. So first the possibility was there.

Than the sexual attraction. Daichi wasn't blind he knew Suga was beautiful and he found him attractive as hell. Especially after the club night. With the white glowing skin, slim figure, soft hair and this beauty mark under his left eye. Or the next morning in just his big t-shirt, showing his smooth legs and the gray hair disheveled. He also was sure that Suga found him attractive as well if you could believe the drunk rambling from a few weeks ago.

Than there was also the character attraction (if you can call it like that). They weren't friends for nothing. Their characters were compatible, it was never awkward or uncomfortable even if they talked about difficult topics. Daichi trusted him with his whole heart.

So now weeks after the confession Daichi couldn't stop thinking about it. How it would be being together with Suga in a new perspective. Holding his hand, kissing him, _touching_ him. It should be weird thinking about your friend like that. But it wasn't. Not for Daichi. It felt kind of right.

Especially after these few months meeting him regularly, talking to him as they were never separated after high school and having one of his closest friends back. It should shock him. It should be weird.

Daichi should be shocked about this new thoughts, about this new desires, about this new feelings. But he wasn't. He was calm, warmth filling him every time he thought about the other man.

Daichi had been in love just one time in his life. That was with Michimiya and that since high school until the beginning of this year. And now he felt the same way towards his friend.

“You are really obvious, you know”, Kiyoko said with a soft smile. They were in a cafe together with Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Suga . Tanaka and Noya were at the counter ordering more sweets while Suga had excused himself to the bathroom (Nowadays it was always them together because Asahi and Noya dated and Tanaka and Kiyoko as well).

“I don't know what you mean”, Daichi answered and tried not to blush. “I think you know exactly what I'm talking about” He knew better than try to argue so he just sighed and asked: “That obvious?”

“At least for us”, Asahi chuckled, supporting their friend in her statement. “But I don't think the others have recognized it” “Well, Suga will”, Kiyoko added. Daichi groaned. “I'm not sure if I'm ready to confess yet”

“You should confess”, she said and Asahi nodded in agreement. “Suga acts are as bad as yours in hiding his feelings even if he doesn't want to admit it”

“Wait, does that mean-”, but they were interrupted by Noya and Tanaka so Daichi didn't get his confirmation about what she had said.

Their conversation swirled in his head the rest of the reunion and when Suga and he went back to their own town he couldn't stop looking at the other man. Not when they left the train station and especially not when they decided to take a walk through the park next to Sugas apartment.

He couldn't stop looking and he couldn't stop walking more closely so their hands and shoulders brushed. Daichi knew he was obvious. He knew that Suga recognized his strange behavior. But he didn't say anything. And he didn't put distance between them. He didn't pulled his hand away when they were touching. He did nothing. And that gave Daichi hope.

So when they arrived at Sugas place Daichi summed up all his courage and finally confessed.

"I like you"

The time stood still for Daichi, when Sugas starred at him with pure shock. It took the man a while to collect himself until a small, raw “What?” escaped his mouth.

“I like you”, Daichi repeated. “Ever since you confessed your old crush I couldn't stop thinking about you and me in another way than friends and I liked it. I liked the thoughts of us holding hands”

He took Sugas cold hand in his, his thumb stroking over the soft skin.

“About being next to you”

He took a step closer so there were just a few inches between them.

“And to kiss you”

He didn't kiss him but his head went closer, never leaving the eye contact. “I really like you, Koushi”, he whispered.

Suga starred at him like a deer into headlights and Daichi figured that he probably overwhelmed him. So he took a step back and let the other mans hand go to give him space to think but immediately missing the closeness.

“I- I really don't know what to say”, Suga whispered. “You really like me?” “I really like you, Koushi”, Daichi laughed softly. “And you don't need to give me any answer if you don't want to. I told you the last time. Nothing will chance between us because of a confession. Even if it's my own and you refuse me”

“I never said I would refuse you”, Suga said quickly.

“But you also didn't say you like me back”, Daichi countered and he hated that his voice sounded a bit sad.

“I like you too, Daichi”, Suga confessed but avoided his gaze. “I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you and touch you. But our friendship is too important for me. I don't want to lose it over a relationship which wouldn't last"

"Who says it wouldn't last?", Daichi countered.

"You are way too optimistic", Suga grumbled.

Daichi chuckled and grabbed the others hand. Slowly he intertwined their fingers together. "Koushi", he whispered and finally Suga looked him in the eyes. "Be my boyfriend"

The other man still looked at him with uncertainty. So he decided he would just persuade Suga another way. He stepped closer, took the others face into one hand (their others still intertwined) and softly pulled him up to place his lips on his.

At first Sugas whole body froze and it made Daichi worry a bit but then he relaxed against him, leaning more into the soft contact of their lips, connecting them a bit more.

Daichis senses where overwhelmed. The smell of Suga, the taste of his mouth and his own fast beating heart.

They parted far to fast for his liking. It had been just a small kiss but when he opened his eyes and saw the sight in front of him he stopped complaining. Suga looked gorgeous. His cheeks were blushed and his chest was heaving heavily besides the small kiss and then his eyelids flattered open to reveal unfocused hazel brown eyes.

“So, how about we give it a try?”, Daichi asked quietly, still holding the others face. Suga lifted his left hand and placed it on top of Daichis. All uncertainty gone. Than he smiled up and whispered: “If it's you it's worth a try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the confession chapter. I hope it turned out good. For the next chapters I try to write some (sexy) actions for the dates and I hope they turn out well. And as always I'm not sure when I'll able to upload but I hope at least in 2 weeks. See you next time ^^


	4. The other virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a date and there is sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me longer then I thought but here is the new chapter.  
> This whole chapter will be a mix of sexy thoughts and smut so you'll have been warned (if the rating wasn't enough).

Sugawara Koushi. Currently 25 years old and dating his old team captain and totally frustrated. 

Why? Because even though it had been two weeks he and Daichi dated, they haven’t done _anything._

That wasn’t either of their fault, though. Their schedules were overlapping like crazy. Both working when the other one didn’t. Which led them to short lunches or dinner meetings, not more than 2 hours long. 

And Suga really liked their time together. They made his heart flutter every time Daichi took his hands or kissed him. Being honest, they behaved like teenagers in their first relationship. Acting all lovey dovey, sharing stolen moments and kisses and laughing sillily about themselves. 

But Suga wanted _more._

He wanted more time with his boyfriend (he still couldn’t believe he could call Daichi that). He didn’t want to say goodbye in front of some restaurant they had eaten in or in front of Daichis police station. 

Didn’t want just small kisses as hellos or goodbyes.

What Suga wanted was to be brought home, inviding Daichi inside after a steamy kiss and doing more inside of his bedroom. He wanted to finally touch these broad muscles and let his mouth wander over the sunkissed skin. 

Or better, Daichi touching him, rough hands exploring him and dipping lower and lower until…

“I don’t know what you are thinking about but you should probably stop your thoughts right there” 

Sugas eyes opened ( he didn’t even realize that he had closed them) and stared at his friend. “What?” 

“You know, your very blessed out face every time you think about something x-rated”, Oikawa Tooru answered with a mischievous smile. 

Suga coughed and tried to ban the images out of his brain. “I don’t know what you mean”

“Of course you don’t”, Oikawa hummed in false agreement and sibbed at his coffee. “And it definitely has nothing to do with the captain of yours”

Suga glared at his friend. “So what? Can’t I think about my boyfriend now and then?”

“Sure you can. But you should probably do something about your sexual frustration in real life instead of daydreaming about having sex with him” 

“I wish I could”, Suga groaned, hitting his head on the table. “But I still need to wait for a few more days until our schedules aren’t overlapping anymore and we can finally have a real date”

“I hope you have _dessert_ in mind”, Oikawa teased. Suga didn’t even bother to look up and glare at him. “Why can’t you have your own relationship and don’t care about mine”, he mumbered. 

“Ah, what terrible friend would I be if I wasn’t invested in your love life. I just want you to finally get laid, Kou-chan”, he chuckled. 

Suga looked up to the smug face and kicked him under the table. “Look who's talking. What about your own love life?”

“Kou-chan, you know if I want to get laid I can. I don’t even need to try”, he bragged.

“I said love life”, Suga repeated and he saw the smug smile disappear from his friend's face. 

“I don’t want a relationship”, Oikawa said, losing his usual playfulness. 

“You don’t want a relationship with a stranger. You want a relationship with Iwaizumi, who you have loved since high school” 

Oikawa stayed silent and looked away. Suga sighed. “Fine, we don’t need to talk about it. How about a movie night at my place to distract us both?” 

Tooru turned back and smiled thankful at him. “Aliens or Disney?”, he asked. Suga smiled back. “How about rock, paper, scissors to decide?” 

  
  


* * *

Daichi was on edge. Because he was nervous. And excited. 

After two long weeks he and Suga finally met up for a real date. They had decided to stay at home (almost simultaneously) and spend the evening together eating dinner and watching a movie. Maybe spending the night. God, hopefully spending the night. 

In this two weeks (and before that) Daichi couldn't stop the images. How Suga looked after kissing him. Being under him. Moaning his name. 

He couldn't stop imagining how he would taste under his lips. Or feel while he let his hands wander over that slim body. 

And all this thoughts made him excited. But also nervous. Because, what did he even know about… well all of that? He never had slept with anyone besides Yui. 

So having a new partner made him a bit anxious. And it didn't help that Suga seemed the total opposite of it, especially today. They were at his apartment, currently sitting at the dining table and eating some take out and Daichi couldn’t really concentrate because Suga was heavily flirting with him. 

The way he said (or moan) things ("Ahh Daichi it tastes sooo good"), how he licked his lips to get the last drop of wine (while staring at Daichi through hooded lids) or the trail of his foot on Daichis leg getting higher and higher (but always sliding back down).

"I'll clean the dishes, you can decide on a movie", Daichi said, when they were finished with their food. He needed some space to calm down his heart. Suga just hummed in agreement, watching Daichi taking the plates and then stood up himself to go to the living room for the film decision.

Daichi sighed heavily, as soon as he arrived in the kitchen. Now he had some time to calm himself down and try to forget his nervous thoughts. 

He let some warm water into the sink and began to clean the dishes. Shortly after, he heard footsteps coming his way. "Have you decided on a movie already?", Daichi asked surprised and turned around.

Suga stared at him. "Let's forget about the movie", he said, not letting Daichi out of his gaze.

"I- Wait what?", he stuttered a little bit scared of the intensity in Sugas gaze. 

"Let's forget about the movie", he repeated quietly and then he slowly made his way to Daichi and stopped just right in front of him. "I have better ideas for the evening", he whispered, grabbed Daichis collar, pulled him down and kissed him. 

Right now, right then Daichi stopped worrying. 

He slung his arms around the smaller man, pressing him against himself and kissed him back. His eyes fell shut while their mouths were moving against each other. Their tongues sliding together when they finally opened their mouths.

Sugas hands wandered from Daichis collar to his neck, locking them around it and trying to minimize the space between them. Daichis hands found their way under Sugas shirt, touching the soft skin of his back. Suga gasped into the kiss. 

This little sound made Daichi shudder and he wanted to hear more of it. Wanted to feel the others' reaction against him. One of his hands stayed on Sugas hips while the other began to slide up and down the back of smooth skin under the shirt until they found their place on Sugas butt. 

Suga broke their kiss, gasped against Daichis lips when he squeezed the soft flesh and pulled the taller man’s hair in reaction. The light pain made Daichi groan, immediately searching for the others mouth again to feel the warmth on his tongue and taste him. 

It felt like hours. How their bodies were pressed against each other, moving to create more and more friction, how their tongues were sliding against each other tasting and exploring and how they both let out small little gasps and moans every time they began to explore each other with their hands. 

Then they parted. Sugas teeth scraped gently at Daichis lower lip when they seperated. Daichi slowly opened his eyes just to see Sugas hazel eyes which were watching him full of desire. Then he leaned in again but this time his mouth moved against his ear. 

“How about we go to my bedroom?”, Suga whispered, nibbling at his ear. 

Daichi softly placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek, turned his face and kissed him gently. It was short, just an agreement to his question, but it was all Suga needed. With a small smile he intertwined their hands, stepped back and led Daichi out of the kitchen towards his bed room. 

Daichis heart began to beat faster with every step they took.

They entered the room. And as soon as the door was closed Daichi was pushed onto Sugas bed. Daichis eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t even had time to do anything before Suga was on top of him and kissing him again. 

This kiss was harder, all lips and teeth and full of urgency. Suga was straddling Daichi, pushing their lower bodies together, creating friction. Daichi groaned, his hands falling down on Sugas slim waist, helping him move so their growing lengths were sliding harder against each other. 

Daichi stopped their kiss and began to press kisses against Sugas cheekbone, his chin and down his neck until he reached the clothed collarbone. His hands began to push the others shirt up, exposing more and more skin until Suga lifted his arms so Daichi could pull the shirt off and finally taste the rest of his skin. 

His lips began where they stopped, just right above the collarbone and his hands left their place on Sugas hips and began to feel the smooth skin. 

God, Suga was beautiful. Daichi loved the taste of his skin, the feel of it under his rough hands and how Sugas breath was leaving heavier and heavier with every second Daichi explored him. A loud moan escaped him when Daichis mouth finally found his nipple and he rolled his hips especially hard against Daichis. 

Daichi groaned against the skin but didn’t let go and began to suck at his nipple. His tongue was sliding against it, his hands roaming over the rest of the skin, making Suga moan more. 

“This is not fair”, Suga moaned and tucked at Daichis hair, when Daichi began to do the same things to his other nipple. Daichi backed away, looking questioning at the man on top of him. 

“Take your shirt off too. I want to touch you too” 

Sugas hands reached for his shirt buttons and Daichi didn’t do anything to stop him. Why should he? Sugas hands were steady but impatient, almost ripping Daichis buttons off. But finally his shirt was open and Daichi immediately shrugged it off and threw it away. 

Suga was on him again not even a second later. Pushing his back down on the mattress and stared down at him. Daichi knew that Suga liked his body but his gaze made him believe he was being worshipped. Sugas hands began to touch his toned skin and feel out the strings of muscles in the shoulders and slowly let his hands go down, stroking over his abs.

Daichi sighed at the touch of the other, his hips bucked up to create more friction. Then suddenly Sugas mouth was just above his pants and Daichi let out a loud groan. “Suga”

Suga just smiled sweetly at him, his hands sliding down until they reached the button of his pants and without any warning opening it and sliding down the zipper. Daichi groaned again at the feeling of Sugas fingers brushing over his length.

He pulled down Daichis pants and boxers, shortly leaving his place on him to help wiggle them off completely until they were gone and Suga was on top of him again. Then hot warmth was surrounding Daichis dick. 

Suga didn’t even waste time touching him with his hands or slowly licking at his slit. He took him into his mouth fully and began to move up and down his length. Daichis hands moved to his hair, grabbing the gray strands almost desperately. 

He let out another groan, his hips lifted into the warmth and he could feel Suga smile around him. Then after sucking one last time he pulled away.

“I love the way you taste”, Suga purred against the top and began to linger soft kisses on his cock. His hands began to caress Daichi thighs, moving up and down over the hard skin. 

Daichi loved it. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel Suga in another way. So he gently pushed the other man away, sat up again and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. His hands left the hair and went down to the button of his pants to pinch them open. 

They broke their kiss so Suga could slide off his pants and underwear until he was back on Daichis lap. Now feeling skin against skin, their cocks sliding against each other without a barrier made them both moan loudly. 

Sugas hands dropped into their laps and closed around both their cocks, stroking them. Daichis hips bucked into the touch and for a moment he forgot all his plans. 

“Where are…”, Daichi began as soon as he remembered the reason why he had stopped Sugas blowjob but couldn’t finish his question because a groan escaped his mouth when Sugas hands gave a hard stroke. 

“Lube and condoms are in the first drawer”, Suga groaned, exactly knowing what Daichi wanted to ask and his hips pushing against the friction of their cocks and his hand. 

Daichi grabbed blindly for the night table and somehow managed to open the drawer and grab the lube and a condom. Suga took the bottle from him and opened the lid. 

He was on his way to pour the lube on his fingers but Daichi grabbed his hands to stop him. "Let me", Daichi said, almost pleading. Suga didn’t argue. Instead he took Daichis hand and began to pour the lube on his fingers. 

Daichi shivered. Because of the coldness of the liquid or because of anticipation wasn’t even important. What was important was the way Suga looked down on him, his eyes glassy and full of desire. Full of want. 

So Daichi gave him what he, no, what they both wanted. His wet hand reached around the smaller man and let his index finger slip inside. Suga moaned. He began to lift his hips, pushing more against Daichis finger and letting out small gasps with every motion. 

Then Daichi inserted a second finger. Suga tensed a bit but after adjusting he began to move against the fingers, small gasps leaving him again. And then Daichi curled his fingers. 

And god, he would never grow tired of the blissed out cry Suga let out as he scraped his prostate. The way not just his voice screamed full of pleasure but also his body with every move they made. 

“Daichi, I- Ahhhhh, I want to feel you inside me”, Suga moaned, trying to stop Daichis movement, which increased as soon as he began to speak. After a few more thrusts Daichi slid his fingers out and grabbed the condom. 

Sugas body trembled at the loss of his fingers but his eyes were fixated on Daichi while he opened the package and rolled the condom over himself. When he also reached for the lube Suga stopped him. 

“This time it’s my turn”, he whispered, eyelashes fluttering over glazed eyes. Then he poured some of the lube on Daichis dick, his hands following shortly to spread the liquid. He stroked him just a few times before he lifted himself up and slowly let himself down on Daichis cock until Daichi was fully buried inside of him. 

Both of them let out loud moans. Daichis hands found Sugas waist, helping him steady himself. He began to place small kisses on Sugas neck and collarbone, trying to help him relax more. He tried to hold his hips still, not lifting them up to bury himself deeper even if it was really difficult. 

Suga felt too amazing. Hot and tight, clutching around him. And then, Suga began to move. It was way too sudden for Daichi, the way Suga lifted his hips and let himself fall down and how he let out a low moan while doing so. 

Daichi groaned, hands grasping at Sugas skin. 

Suga began to move, a slow and steady pace until Daichi began to meet his movements, burying himself deeper inside the other man. Their hips met faster and harder with every thrust, their voices and groans echoing through the room. 

Sugas arms were around Daichis neck, hands grabbing at the short brown hair while Daichi littered his neck with kisses (and bites). 

They gasped each other's names, their rhythm getting irregular both reaching for release. 

Then they both came. A low groan mixed with a high pitched moan echoed in the room. Panting followed. 

Suga lifted himself with the last moment of strength from Daichi before falling down into his bed. Daichi was next to him a second later. Almost immediately Suga was in Daichis arms, head layed down on the other's chest. He could hear his fast beating heart. 

Daichi placed a soft kiss on top of his head. Suga hummed in comfort. 

“Don’t fall asleep. We still need to clean you up”, Daichi said, but slowly stroking his boyfriend's bare back. “I’m not”, Suga mumbled, but his voice was full with sleep. 

Daichi laughed. “Let’s just sleep then”, he whispered and closed his eyes, listening to the others' steady breathing until he fell asleep too. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning Suga woke up by the shafts of the morning sun. 

He was curled inside his blanket and against Daichi and Suga never had felt so comfortable before. 

More or less. They haven't cleaned themselves afterwards, so Suga felt a bit dirty. So it was unavoidable to clean up and take a shower. Even if Daichi was really comfortable. 

Suga stood up, quietly, trying not to wake Daichi up. Which worked, so he quietly continued his way to the bathroom (with a short break to watch his boyfriend sleep). 

On his way he grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and a shirt. Maybe this shirt was Daichis and maybe he took it on purpose to a) show his own legs (Daichi really liked them) and b) to see Daichi without a shirt ( _He_ liked it). 

Suga took his time in the bathroom. Showering, skin routine, brushing his teeth and trying to make something about his hair. 

When he was finished he came back to the bathroom, to see Daichi awake. 

"Good morning", Daichi mumbled, his eyes watching Suga ( maybe they lingered a long time on Sugas smooth legs). 

Suga smiled and sat back on the bed. "Good morning. Did I wake you up?", he asked, his hands slowly stroking the brown hair.

The other man shook his head. “I woke up while you were in the bathroom” 

“That’s good then”, Suga said with a smile and leaned down to give him a small kiss on the lips. Before he could get up, Daichi laid his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him down, kissing him. The kiss was deeper this time, their mouths automatically opening for each other and tongues sliding against each other. 

Suga was pressed against a shirtless broad chest, wishing he would also not wear a shirt so their bare skin could rub against each other. 

They kissed each other, the atmosphere growing hotter and hotter with every slide of their tongues. 

Somehow they changed positions. Suddenly Suga was laying on his back, Daichi pressing him against the mattress. Their hands began to wander over each other's bodies. Soft hands exploring hard muscles and broad shoulders. Rough hands traveling over smooth skin and a slim waist. 

They took their time. Bodies, mouths and hands moving against and over each other, tasting and feeling until they slowly parted away, foreheads leaning against each other. Breathes lingering together and their chests heaved heavily. 

Daichi began to lean in again, wanting to kiss those soft lips again, but then….

A loud grumble came from Sugas stomach. 

Daichi laughed, leaned back and watched Sugas cheeks getting redder. "How about some breakfast first?", Daichi asked.

“Are you cooking?”, Suga asked, hiding his red face in Daichis chest. 

“Sure”, he hummed in agreement and gave Suga a quick kiss. Suga let himself be pulled up from the bed and followed his boyfriend happily into the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me reading smut: …  
> Me writing smut: AHHHHHH
> 
> I hope this chapter was okay, I really am unsure about writing smut. There will be probably more, if I feel okay with the way I write it. 
> 
> Next chapter will take more time because I just began my internship and need to study for my exam but I'm trying my best. 
> 
> And as always leave kudos and comments if you like :) 
> 
> See u all soon!


	5. Family & Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it took me so long to write this chapter. It's a bit short but I hope you guys still like it.

It took them a few more weeks until they agreed to do the next step in their relationship. 

Meeting each other's parents wasn't easy, even if you grew up in the same neighborhood and your parents were friends. 

Especially when in said neighborhood news spread like wildfires. Their relationship would be the number 1 topic. 

Which was one of the reasons why Daichi and Suga had waited before they decided to tell their parents about them. 

Another one was that their parents would make a huge thing about it and try to meet up with everyone together the minute they heard about Sugas and Daichis relationship. 

Which happened exactly like that. 

The pair was currently sitting at the Sawamuras dinner table together with Sugas parents and his older brother (Katashi), Daichis parents, his younger sister (Hiromi) and brother (Jiro) and his wife (Chitose) and child (Aiko). It wasn’t exactly as Daichi and Suga had planned (they had thought that it would be just them and their parents) but it wasn’t bad. 

Everyone was in a good mood, the room was filled with conversations and laughter and the table was full of food. 

“So how did you guys finally get together? Who confessed first?”, Katashi asked with a wide grin. 

“Daichi did”, Suga answered unaffected by his teasing tone. “And there was no drama which you could enjoy hearing about”

“How boring”

"You have your own relationship problems. Concentrate on them instead of your brothers", Sugas mother interjected. 

"Oh you have a girlfriend? I didn't know that”, Mrs. Sawamura asked surprised. 

Suga laughed. "The lack of them are the problems mum means"

The table (besides his brother) laughed. 

"Well, I can't say anything else about this child here. At least two of my kids have stable relationships. This one is a bit problematic though", she said and pointed at her daughter. 

"Oh, I'm sorry that I finished school, am studying now and concentrating on finding a good job without giving you grandchildren first", Hiromi said with a big eye role. 

"I'm having this one, so I'm happy for now", Daichis mother said and patted Aiko on the head. The little girl grinned proudly. 

"What luck for us", Hiromi whispered sarcastically. 

Her mother ignored her and turned her attention back to Daichi and Suga. 

"So, tell us you both, how did you finally get together?" 

"It kind of just happened", Daichi shrugged but he was smiling at his boyfriend, grasping for his hand. 

Suga smiled back and intertwined their fingers. "We saw each other more often and somehow the feelings just grew" 

"urgh that's too corny", Sugas brother whispered. His mother gave him an dark look.

* * *

Their relationship was just a small topic for the evening. The rest of the time they talked about sports, school and after dinner Suga and Daichi played with Aiko in the living room until it was time to go for her. 

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay and play more with uncle Daichi", Aiko refused the request of her parents. 

"Aiko, you can see them some other time. Maybe they can come and visit you when you are at grandma's and grandpa's next weekend. How about that?", her mother suggested. 

The little girl looked up to her uncle with big brown eyes. "Can you visit me?"

How could Daichi say no to that little face? "I'm sure we can arrange that somehow", he said and patted her head. 

"Yay", she screamed and hugged her uncle. 

With a few more hugs and happy crys Daichis niece finally went with her parents. 

After that the rest of them slowly began to split up too. 

Suga and Daichi were the last ones but they had decided to stay the night instead of going back because it was more comfortable for tomorrow when they were meeting with a few of their old friends. 

Together with Daichis parents they cleaned up the leftover of their little gathering and then went to sleep. 

"It'd been a long time since I have been here", Suga said, when they entered Daichis old room. His eyes were rooming over the place. 

"Well, nothing much has changed", Daichi said and Suga hummed in agreement. The only changes were that his room had lost the teenager decoration and it didn't have the same feeling as before. 

"You know, I'm glad", Suga whispered after a while, turning to his boyfriend. 

"About what?" 

"That our parents are that understanding. About our sexualty and relationship. It isn't that natural that parents act like that in Japan"

"Well, we have great parents", Daichi said and pulled the other man to him to hug him. "And it should be normal. There is nothing wrong with us" 

Suga sighed and buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know. I guess I'm just a little bit tired of that all"

"Just remember, I love you Koushi and that won't change", Daichi said and kissed him softly. 

“I love you too”, Suga whispered back and kissed him again. 

They stayed a bit longer like that. Hugging each other and sharing soft kisses, and Daichi felt that Suga was calming down again. 

"You know I'm glad we are sleeping here", the gray haired man said after a while and slowly leaned back to look Daichi in the face. The sadness and dejectedness from before was gone. Instead it was replaced with one of his smiles Daichi knew meant trouble. 

"And why is that", he asked, his hands finding its way to Sugas hips and playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Suga kissed him, not like the soft ones before but harder and then, suddenly pushing him down his own bed and placing himself on Daichis lap. 

His lips moved to his ear, nibbling at the earlobe and then whispering: "I always wanted you to fuck me in your old room" 

Daichis arms immediately went around his slim body, pressing them together. "I can arrange that", he whispered back, kissing him before he let them fall back on his bed entirely. 

* * *

"We are engaged" 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Shimizu Kiyoko were sitting across Daichi and Suga while Kiyoko showed them her newly accessored ringfinger. 

A silver band with a small crystal stone decorated her finger. An unusual blush spreaded on her pretty face. 

"Wow congratulations", Suga exclaimed happily, taking her hand to have a better look at the ring. “It looks beautiful”

“Thank you”, Kiyoko quietly said, a small smile on her face. 

“So your dream finally came true, huh”, Daichi said.

Tanaka looked at his financé with love struck eyes. “Seems that way.”

“Who would’ve thought that they would actually marry. You remember their first encounter and his first proposal?”, Suga laughed. 

Kiyoko smiled at that memory and Tanaka blushed furiously. “I just always knew what I wanted. Even when I was a stupid teenager”, he defended himself. 

“Haha, don’t mind, don’t mind. We are just very happy for you too”, Suga said with a big smile. “Do you know when the wedding is?” 

“No. I think we will take our time planning everything”, Kiyoko answered.

“Yeah, we don’t want to stress too much”, Tanaka agreed. 

“Well, that sounds like a proper plan. Did you tell the others already?”, Daichi asked.

“I told Noya of course. He was really envious I get to marry her”, Tanaka said with a proud grin. The other three just shook their heads in disbelief. 

They left the café an hour later. “Congratulations again. I’m really happy for you too”, Suga said and hugged them. After that Daichi did the same. “Let’s meet again soon. Maybe also with the others”, he suggested. 

“Sounds like a good plan. See you soon, guys”, Tanaka said and waved goodbye. Kiyoko smiled at them and followed her boyfriend. 

Suga and Daichi watched them leave and smiled at the pair. “Who would have thought that these two would really get married, huh?”, Daichi asked with a chuckle. He took Sugas hand and began to walk towards the train station.

“I had thought the same when they started dating. A really surprising couple”, Suga agreed and gladly followed his boyfriend.

On their way to the station they talked more about the relationship of their friends. But Daichi registered that Suga became quieter and quieter with time. And when they sat on the train back to their homes Suga entirely stopped talking and went into his own space. 

He leaned against the window, looking outside. Daichi was a bit overwhelmed. He didn’t realise something happened or has bothered his boyfriend and the other didn’t seem like he wanted to explain right now. 

So Daichi decided to give him his space. It was only after they arrived at Daichis place that he interfered. 

After Suga pulled off his jacket and shoes, Daichi grabbed his hand and slowly led him to the sofa. He gently pushed the smaller man to sit down and then kneeled in front of him.

"What is bothering you", he asked, still holding into the other man's hand. Suga stayed quiet, avoiding his gaze and just looking down on their intertwined hands. Then he sighed. 

"I'm just angry I guess", he confessed, still not looking up.

“Why?” 

He sighed again. “Because we can’t have what they have”

Daichi stiffened. He knew exactly what Suga was talking about. But he didn’t know what he could say to make it better. So he stood up, sat down next to him and hugged him. Suga hung to him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. 

“It’s not like I’m not happy for them. I really am. But it’s just so unfair you know? That they can get married legally and have kids. But we can’t. We can’t have a wedding, we can’t adopt kids, we can’t be a real family” 

Daichi breathed heavily, hugging his boyfriend harder. He never really had thought about that seriously. They were still early in their relationship. Not even 2 months. It felt a lot longer. Maybe because they were friends before or maybe because they were older and feelings were different than when they were teenagers. But even though they weren’t dating that long he knew he wanted the same thing as Suga.

Living together. Marrying. Kids. A family.

And they couldn’t have it. Not now and not in near future. Daichis heart broke. It took him a few minutes to process this new thoughts and feelings. After a while Daichi felt ready to talk about his thoughts. 

“I never really thought about it until now. Us being a family”, he began quietly, stroking over the others back. “But even if I never can marry you, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t need a marriage certificate to know that. But if you need it, even if it is next year or in 20 years, we can emigrate. We can go to the US, Canada or Europe and get married. I really don’t care as long as we’re together, Koushi” 

That seemed to break the other man entirely. Daichi felt the tears before he heard his boyfriend's sobs. His small body trembled and he hugged him as if his life depended on him. Daichi hugged him the same way. 

It took them a while to calm themselves. But when they did they ended their hug, pulling away to look at each other. Sugas eyes were red and swollen and his face was wet but Daichi probably didn’t look any better. 

“You are way too positive, you know that”, Suga whispered and a small smile spread over his face. 

“Someone of us must be”, Daichi said and smiled back. He took his hands and slowly stroked his thumb over it. “Do you feel a bit better?” 

Suga nooded. “I’m a lot better, thanks to you. I’m sorry that I surprised you like that” 

“Don’t worry about it”, he said. “Relationships aren’t always bright and sunny. But this angst and anxiety needs to be shared too” 

Suga smiled. “I’ll remember that”

Daichi nodded approvingly and then looked questionaly at his boyfriend. “So, what do you want to do now? Do you want to go out?”

Suga shook his head. “I don’t really feel like doing anything today”, he answered honestly.

“Then how about staying inside the rest of the day and watching some movies or series?”

Suga gave him a quick kiss and smiled thankfully. “That sound like a good plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was a bit sad with all the realistic talks about gay marriage but next one will be all fluffy and happy, I promise. See you guys then!


	6. The pleasure of being together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, a romantic night, a game and the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I made it! Here is another (cute) relationship chapter. Please leave kudos and comments, if you liked it!

They had 1 date night per week. 

It wasn’t like they just see each other one time a week but more like that they had one regular date day (which varies because of Daichis shifts) and the rest of the days and nights they decided depending on their schedule. This week they made it to meet up 4 times. 

  
  


On Monday they went out to eat dinner. 

From time to time they would try new restaurants but today they didn’t feel like that so they went to the small restaurant which was one of their favorites. 

It wasn't a big one but it had good food and a nice service. So if they didn’t feel like cooking they mostly came here. 

"I really don't understand how you can eat that every time", Daichi said with a disgusted look at his boyfriend's food. He could feel the hotness just by watching him. 

Suga lifted up another piece of his mabo tofu and slowly put it in his mouth. Then he just licked his lip and smiled. "You can try some if you want". 

He definitely knew that Daichi would never touch his food de la hell. “It’s all yours”, Daichi said instead, shook his head in disbelief and ate his own (good) food. 

“Your lost”, Suga grinned and picked up another bite. 

They took their time eating. Talking about their day or the plans for the next few days and just savor the atmosphere and each other. After almost 2 hours they left the restaurant. 

“God, I’m so full”, Suga complained after they entered the streets. 

“No wonder, you ate your plate, half of mine and a desert”, Daichi said amused. His boyfriend glared at him. “I was hungry”

“And now you’re not”, Daichi laughed and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s take a walk so you can digest your food” 

Walking hand in hand they went through the streets, looking around in comfortable silence. Now and then they stopped in front of shops, eying the items in the windows or going inside. 

The streets became darker, the street lights turning on and less people walking around. “Do you want to go back the short way or the way through the park?”, Daichi asked Suga, when they decided to go back.

“Let’s take the walk through the park. Maybe we can see a few stars”, Suga answered with a gaze up in the dark sky.

Daichi nodded in agreement and they continued their walk towards the park. It was the same park where both of them realised they had feelings for each other. 

“It brings back memories”, Suga sighed and looked around. The park also had a few lights but it wasn’t as bright as in the center of the town. 

“Yeah, I was pretty nervous”, Daichi said and laughed. “But it was worth it”

Suga squeezed his hand. “Yeah it was”

They took their time walking through the park. In between they sat down on a bench, Suga leaning against the brown haired man who laid his arm around his shoulder. They watched the sky (where you could see a few stars) and other people walking past them. 

An hour later they stood in front of Sugas door. 

When they didn’t sleep over (which they normally did but wasn’t the case now), Daichi always brought Suga home no matter the distance. 

Suga loved it. Not because he was helpless (he could get home dead drunk without any problems) but because he loved the gesture and the additional time with his boyfriend.

“I love you”, Daichi whispered after they kissed and hugged goodbye. 

“I love you too. See you tomorrow at 6?”, Suga asked and smiled warmly.

“6 sounds perfect”, Daichi agreed, kissed him one last time and went back to his own apartment. 

* * *

On Tuesday they just stayed at home.

They cooked dinner together, standing in the small kitchen in Sugas apartment cutting vegetables and some meat next to each other. The rice cooked in the back. While Daichi began to prepare the plates and dishes, Suga went into his living room to prepare some things on his own.

It may be one of their usual dates but Suga wasn’t Suga if he hadn’t something he’d planned. 

He began to walk around the room to lit some candles, dim the other lights and put some soft music to play in the background. When Daichi came with the food he grinned at the dumbfounded expression. 

“Surprised?”, Suga asked and took some of the dishes from Daichis hand and put it on the table.

“A bit”, he agreed and looked around the room. “What’s the occasion?” 

Suga smiled and led him to his chair. “Does romance need a reason?”, he asked and sat down too. 

“It seems it doesn’t”, Daichi said, leaned over the table and gave the grey haired man a kiss. “Thanks for the surprise” 

“Your welcome”, he said happily. He picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. 

They began to eat and honestly it was one of their most romantic dates. The soft music in the background and the warm light of the candles together with their tangled legs, their clasped hands and their locked eyes. 

“Come on, dance with me”, Suga requested after finishing eating and cleaning up. Daichi was on his way to turn off the candles and music when Suga grabbed his arm to ask him to dance with him. 

“You want to dance? Here?”, Daichi asked amused.

“It’s romantic, okay? Now come here, and dance with me”, Suga said and pulled the bigger man towards him. 

Daichi laughed but followed Sugas demand. Both arms went around the smaller hip. Then he began to move them to the music. “Like that?”, he whispered into his ear.

Suga nodded, wrapped his arms around Daichis neck, leaned his head on his shoulder and let the other man sway them to the music.

It was so cheesy, but he never felt so comfortable like today. It just felt right. The way they slowly moved to the soft sounds of the music, pressed against each other and just content being with each other.

“I love you”, Daichi mumbled into Sugas hair after a few songs. 

Suga lifted his head from his shoulders and stared into the brown eyes in front of him. Their mouths meet simultaneously. Their kiss, soft and gentle, perfect for this moment. They leaned their heads against each other, when they parted from their soft kiss. 

“I love you too”, Suga whispered and pressed his lips against his boyfriends again. 

Their bodies still moved to the music, their lips met for slow kisses until they increased and went hotter until dancing close to close wasn’t enough anymore. So when they parted Suga grabbed Daichis hands and pulled him towards his bedroom. 

“The candles...”, Daichi begann, but Suga shut him with another kiss. “Leave them on”, he whispered and pulled Daichi into his bedroom.

Their mouths meet, still gentle but with more desire than when they were dancing. Every kiss, every twist of their tongues sliding together vibrated through Sugas body and he shuddered. 

Then, somehow they were on his bed, Daichi on top of him, placing soft kisses on his cheek, cheekbone and throat when they weren’t sharing one of the best kisses he ever had. 

Suga melted away. It was not fair that kissing Daichi still made his legs weak and his brain go empty.

Right now too. Kissing each other was like a routine, a good routine, where their bodies found each other affordlessley and their lips met without hesitation, again and again. Their mouths opening and tongues sliding against each other. 

Sugas arms went around Daichis neck, hands grabbing at the short hair. Daichis hands were on his waist and finding their way under his shirt.

God, he wasn’t even touching him really, just feather light brushes of his fingertips over his stomach and hips. With every soft touch he lifted Sugas shirt up, centimeter for centimeter. His lips kissing every centimeter of new discovered skin and so slowly, it made Suga crazy

And then, finally, Daichi lifted his shirt completely and threw it somewhere in the room. Their mouths meet again, slow and savoring.

Sugas hands went to the buttons of Daichis shirt and slowly unbuttoned them while kissing him. The feeling of his boyfriends broad shoulders and the toned muscles filled him with so much want. 

When the others' shirts were thrown away too, Suga lifted his body from the mattress and pressed himself against the now exposed skin, while they kissed heavily. 

Daichis hands wandered down to Sugas pants and opened them in a swift motion. This time he got faster rid of them than with the shirt. With his boxers too. And suddenly Suga laid completely naked under Daichi. 

“You are beautiful”, Daichi whispered as he watched Sugas body fully displayed in front of him.

Sugas breath left him heavily and he lifted into the touch of his hands. Daichis hands wandered over Sugas body, taking his time, as if it was their first time seeing and feeling each other this way. 

He explored every curve and edge. Touched him, tasted him and totally drove him out of his mind. 

Then Daichis fingers were inside of him. Suga let out a low moan. How he grabbed the lube without him recognizing, Suga didn’t know and didn’t care. The only thing he could feel was Daichi inside of him, softly moving his finger inside of him. 

Sugas head fell against the pillow, while his body lifted into the other's touch. Daichi moved his finger, adding another one after some time, curling them and bringing Suga out of his mind. 

Then, finally, Daichi pulled off his own pants (even though he needed to pull out his fingers, Suga loved the sight in front of him), put lube on himself and finally slid inside of him. Both men groaned with pleasure. 

“God, I love you”, Daichi mumbled against his neck, placing kisses on it again, while he waited for Suga to get used to the new intrusion. “I love you too”, he whispered back and suddenly let out a loud moan, when Daichi began to move. 

His body shuddered with every move he made. Daichi moved slowly and with no rush inside of him, their lips met with the same passion, tongues sliding against each other, tasting each other. 

Their bodies meet for every thrust, faster and faster until both of them drowned in pleasure.

* * *

On Thursday they went to watch a volleyball game. 

They often went to games from Hinata or Kageyama and sometimes Suga went to games from Oikawa. 

Today it was a test game, Japan against Germany, in preparation for the nationals next year and their friends got them tickets for the game. 

They went to the gym a bit early but they already could enter so they bought some snacks and something to drink and went to their seats. 

“We got good seats”, Suga said, while looking around. They had a good view on the field and no one sitting in front of them, so the view was clear. 

The rest of the sports hall was relatively empty but there was still time left so it probably will fill up more later. 

Both of them sat down and watched how the players warmed up. They almost immediately found Hinata (who was still a whirlwind of energy) and shortly after Kageyama and Oikawa. 

“Sometimes I miss playing”, Daichi confessed while watching. Suga nodded in agreement. “Me too”, he said and turned to his boyfriend. “But do you know what I miss more?” 

Daichi gave him a questioning look. Suga wiggled his eyebrows. “The uniforms” 

Daichi laughed. “The uniforms?” 

“Well, you were focused on the game but I mostly stared at you. The shorts were really complementing your thighs” 

That made him laugh more. “You miss the uniforms because of my thighs?” 

“Well, have you seen them?”, Suga tried to defend himself. “When you receive a ball, all the muscles are tense and just thick. And the shorts were really tight and short” 

“You make it sound so inappropriate”, Daichi sighed in embarrassment. 

"Well I was a gay guy being in love with his best friend and starring at him. I think my whole teenage years were inappropriate" 

The loud whistle made them stop the conversation and concentrate on the beginning game.

It was a good game. They were pretty much equal on the field but the japanese team made more of their chances. In the end Japan won the last set and with that the match. 

You could hear Hinata and Kageyama shout happily after the final point while the rest of the team tried to calm them down and react properly. 

The teams shook hands and then left the field. 

“It was really good”, Suga said. “I never could have hold out that long against either team”

“Me neither”, Daichi chuckled and stretched his tired body. “Do you want to go down and greet them all?” 

“Yeah, sure. It has been a long time since we saw the first years”, Suga agreed and stood up. Daichi followed him and together they made their way down to the changing rooms.

In front of the rooms they met a familiar figure.

Iwaizumi Hajime, ex ace from seijoh, leaned against the wall, one hand in the pocket of his trousers, in the other one he had his phone. His head turned their way as soon as he heard the steps.

"Iwaizumi", Suga greeted with a smile. 

Iwaizumi smiled. "Suga. Sawamura" 

“Are you waiting for Tooru?”, Suga asked while the both of them joined Iwaizumi in front of the changing rooms. 

“Yeah, you for your first year duo?”

“I don’t think you can still call them that but yeah”, Daichi chuckled. 

Suga laughed. “They still act like that. But they got us the tickets so I won’t complain”

"That is nic-" 

The door to the changing room swang open. "Iwaaaaa-chan", Oikawa shouted and disrupted the three of them. He ran towards the smaller man and hugged/attacked him. "You waited" 

"Idiot, I promised you. And now let go, Shittykawa, we are not alone", he answered with a gruff voice and pushed him away. 

Oikawa pouted but stepped away. Then he looked at the other two. “Kou-chan, you came too. And you brought your boyfriend”

“Hello, Oikawa”, Daichi greeted with a smile. “Congrats on the game” 

“Thank you”, he thanked him.

Then the door opened again. This time it was Hinata and Kageyama coming out of the changing room together.

"Daichi-san, Suga-san, you made it", Hinata Shoyo said happily, when he recognized the group of men. 

“Hello Hinata, it was a great game. You too Kageyama”, Suga said and proudly watched the former first years. 

Hinata laughed sweetly. “Thanks. It was a lot of fun” 

They began to talk about the game until Oikawa and Iwaizumi left to go home. Then the four stayed just a few more minutes to talk about how things in general were until they went home too. Kageyama and Hinata were going in the same direction while Daichi and Suga were headed to Daichis place. 

“It’s not that late yet. You want to watch another episode of our show?”, Daichi asked, when they arrived at his place and had removed their jackets and shoes in the hallway. 

“Yeah, sure”, Suga agreed and followed his boyfriend into his living room. 

They set up the room and changed into their pyjamas (for a more comfortable atmosphere) before they sat down on Daichis couch, cuddling together. 

One episode became three, before they decided to turn off the television. But both of them didn’t feel like standing up, so they just layed there, still cuddling and limbs intertwined with each other.

“I could sleep like that”, Suga mumbled tiredly. He probably was already half asleep while saying this.

His boyfriend laughed and gently stroked his silver locks. “That would be too uncomfortable and your back would hurt tomorrow” 

“I don’t care”, Suga pouted and buried his face deeper into the broad body. 

“Come on, let’s go to the bedroom”, he suggested and tried to entangle their bodys and to stand up. 

Suga let out complaining noises when Daichi finally stood up and he lost his human pillow and warmth. 

“Can’t we sleep here?”, Suga asked and buried his face in an (actual) pillow.

“No. Come on, you are already in your pyjamas. It’s just a few steps”, Daichi tried to convince him. 

“Fine”, Suga grumbled and sat up. Then he held out his arms like a little child. “ But you have to carry me” 

Daichi chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He followed his childish demands nevertheless. Softly he put his arms under the smaller man and lifted him up bridal style. 

“Like that?”, Daichi asked softly. 

Suga slung his arms around his neck and moved his head a bit to give him a soft kiss. 

“I’ll take it as a yes”

Suga nodded and smiled happily as Daichi carried him to his bedroom. Standing in front of the bed, Suga was let down slowly on the mattress. Immediately he snuggled into the bed.

Daichi was sure he was already asleep. So he gently (to not wake him up) pushed him so there was enough space to slip under the covers too. He adjusted the blankets around them and then 

slung his arms around his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you”, Daichi whispered and closed his eyes too.

* * *

On friday they woke up together. 

It was kind of a routine now when they slept over. Waking up together no matter who needed to wake up first or at which time. 

They made breakfast together (when it was really early they normally just ate something small) and some coffee, sitting at the table with the food and the coffee. 

Sometimes they talk about their day and what is planned. 

Sometimes they just sit together and try to wake up on time. 

Today they had time so Daichi began to make some rice with eggs and vegetables and Suga made the coffee and set the table.

They sat together at the table, talking about the game and eating their food. Afterwards they cleaned up together and made themselves ready to head out. 

Today Suga needed to leave first, so he was the first one who was finished.

"Do we see each other tonight?", Suga asked after they shared a short goodbye hug. 

Daichi smiled and tugged one of the silver locks behind his ear. "Sure, your place this time?" 

"Sure", he agreed and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "Just come after work. See you later" 

Daichi leaned in and kissed him again. "See you later" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please turn off the candles when you leave the room!  
> I can’t believe I wrote so cheesy stuff… But I hope you liked this chapter! The romantic stuff has an end because the next chapters will be pure angst. So prepare yourself for a lot of emotions!


	7. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I'm again and that so soon :o but I guess angst writes itself faster than fluff and smut. 
> 
> Trigger warning: there is a detailed description about death and grieve, which will continue in the next chapter as well.

Everything went down after a call in the middle of friday night.

Daichi was the first one to register. “What time is it?”, Suga slurred tiredly after Daichi had made a few attempts to entangle their bodies. 

“3 in the morning”, he groaned after he had grabbed blindly for the phone. Suga heard his boyfriend say hello to the person on the other side but he was too tired to care.

He turned his back and snuggled deeper into the mattress and pillow. 

That was until he heard the panic in Daichis voice. “Mum slow down what happened?” 

Now fully awake Suga sat up, watching his boyfriend full of worry.

Daichi clanched the phone, his body stiff. 

Then he broke down. 

Suga watched in shock, how Daichi began to tremble, the phone falling down from his shaking hands and the utter pain on his face. Tears falling down like rivers. 

Suga has never seen him like that. Crying like his whole world just crashed down on him. Koushis instincts knew what to do before his brain could register anything else. 

He threw his arms around the shaking man and just held him. He wanted to say everything was going to be okay but he knew he couldn't promise that. So he kept quiet, just holding him. Then he heard the voice from the phone and realised that Daichi hadn't hung up. So Suga picked up the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Koshi? Is that you?” It was Daichis Dad. In the background he heard crying. “Yeah it's me”, he whispered. With one hand holding the phone he began to stroke Daichis head with the other one to try to calm him a bit down. 

And maybe himself too because when Mr. Sawamura began to talk Suga began to cry as well. Hard couldn't even describe what happened. Earth shattering and heart breaking. A walk through hell. Those were the things the Sawamuras were going through. 

“I need to ask you a favour, Koshi”, Daichis Dad continued. His voice raspy, probably from the crying. “Please bring Daichi here. I- We need him here” 

Suga gulped. “Yes Yes of course. But I think we need a few moments here”

“Yeah sure, just-. Please just bring him here” 

“I will”, Suga promised. “I'll bring him as soon as possible” 

Then there was a last “Thank you Koshi” and then the phone call ended. Suga took a few seconds to breath deeply than he hugged Daichi again, his hand brushing over his head and slowly he murmured: “I'm so sorry Daichi”

Daichi had lost his brother. His younger brother. How gruesome could life be? 

Daichi just sobbed more. His hands clenched at Suga and he was hugging him so hard that it almost hurt him. But he didn't care. He just hugged back. 

It took a lot of time (and will power) to slowly depart from Daichi. 

"Let's drive to your parents", Suga said softly, wiped away the tears from his face. "I'll pack some things. Can you change into other clothes?" 

When Daichi nodded, Suga quickly grabbed some of Daichis clothes from his closet and some of his own and threw them into a bag together. 

While changing into some random clothes he always looked at Daichi, making sure he was okay. Or as okay as he could be. 

Daichi was a bit calmer now, but his whole body was still trembling and he was slow. It took him some time to change into the clothes Suga had given him, but he managed so Suga didn’t say anything. 

In Between Suga called a taxi (he didn't trust himself to drive them) and tried to make sure they had everything and everything in the apartment was okay. 

Finally they sat in the cab, hands clasped at each other, both quietly looking out the window. 

It was a 45 minutes ride and it was the longest 45 minutes in Sugas whole damn life. Not knowing what happened, not knowing what you should do and how you could help the man you love while he grieved over his loss. 

Not being able to do anything else than holding the others hand or hugging him. It was frustrating. 

* * *

The world looked grey. Dreary. Like no happiness existed anymore. 

Blurry lights passed by. Loud cars and noises of the streets reached inside. It didn’t bother him. 

The only thing which held him in this moment was the warm hand holding his own cold one. 

But the time passed too slowly. Too fast. Too everything.

* * *

They arrived at 4 in the morning in their hometown and in front of the Sawamuras house. Suga paid the driver, took the bag and began to walk together with Daichi to the door. 

Daichi closed his eyes, breathed deep in and out and then opened the door and went inside. 

The next minutes were a blur between hugs and tears and breakdowns for Suga. He couldn’t remember what really happened or what was talked about. After some time he decided to give the Sawamuras their space, letting them mourn as a family, so he stepped outside of the living room.

He went to the kitchen, trying to occupy himself with filling glasses with water and making some tea, trying to be somewhat useful. He took his time, trying to calm himself down as well, trying to be strong and not a mess as well. 

When he went back to the living room. Everyone was quiet now, no tears falling anymore. It was worse than before. 

Silently Suga sat down the glasses and cups in front of everyone and sat down next to Daichi. Immediately his boyfriends hand grasped his and squeezed it. 

“What about Aiko?”, Daichi asked, his voice almost too loud for the room although he whispered. 

“She is upstairs, in Jiros old room. Sleeping. We couldn’t wake her and tell her that her par-”, Daichis father began but he couldn’t finish the sentence. A small sob escaped his lips. 

No one said anything again. 

Everyone stared into nothingness. 

Then there were quiet footsteps upstairs. Everyone froze. 

And it broke Sugas heart how everyone was too overwhelmed to know what to do or to handle the 5 year old girl. How to approach the girl who just lost her parents. 

Suga stood up and looked into the round. “I’ll go get her and bring her back to bed” 

“No, I can-”, Daichi began but Suga sat one of his hands on his shoulder to stop him. 

“It’s okay”, he assured quietly. “You guys should be all here right now” 

Everyone looked unsure (it made sense, Aiko didn’t know him that well yet and probably didn’t expect him), but no one knew another solution. 

So Suga made his way towards the hallway and stairs. 

“Koushi”, Daichis father stopped him. “Please don’t tell her anything yet. We should do that later. Just- Just not right now” 

“I won’t”, Suga promised, looked a last time to his boyfriend, who smiled thankfully at him, and went to catch the little girl.

Sawamura Aiko was halfway down the stairs when Suga met her. 

She had a pink pyjama on with cute little sheeps on it. In one hand she carried a stuffed animal and with the other she tiredly rubbed her eyes. Her hair stood up to all sides and the whole picture was just too cute. 

Meeting her halfway, he kneeled down in front of her, which made her realise that there was another person on the stairs, and looked at him with big brown eyes.

“Hello Aiko-Chan, do you remember me?”, Suga asked and tried to smile a happy smile. 

The girl watched him wary. “You are uncle Daichis boyfriend”

“Yes, exactly. I’m Suga”, he introduced himself again. “What are you doing awake already?” 

“I had a bad dream”, she said and hugged her stuffed animal. “I wanted to go to grandma and grandpa but they weren’t in bed so I searched for them” 

“Grandma and grandpa are talking right now. How about I go upstairs with you and you can tell me all about your dream?”

Aiko seemed to think hardly about his suggestion but finally nodded. “Okay”, she said, turned around and went upstairs again. 

Suga sighed quietly and followed the girl into her room. 

* * *

Everything was so quiet. 

It made Daichi crazy. Everything was just too unbelievable. Everything was too much.

How could they do nothing else than stare into nothing and listen to Suga talk to his niece? 

How could they just accept everything? How could he accept that his little brother was dead?

* * *

“I dreamed that monsters under my bed came out and dragged me under it. And no one heard me scream”, Aiko explained her dream. 

They sat cross legged on her bed and faced each other. Aiko still hugged her animal (also a sheep). 

“That sounds really scary. Should I look under the bed for the monsters?” 

The girl nodded. “But be careful”

Suga smiled and flexed his arms. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty strong. Stronger than little monsters under the bed” 

Aiko still looked worried, but didn’t stop Suga from looking under her bed. 

There was nothing. A few boxes and a bit dust but no monsters. 

“No monsters there”, Suga said and smiled. “See? They were afraid of me and fled” 

That made Aiko chuckle. “Are you that strong?” 

Suga looked offended. “Of course I’m. I’ll show you”, he said and began to tickle the girl. 

She laughed and tried to escape Suga but she didn’t manage. 

“Okay, I believe you”, she said breathless from laughter and smiled brightly at Suga. “Thank you” 

“Your welcome. Can you sleep again?”, he asked her and smiled back. 

The little girl nodded. “But can you stay for a while? To protect me from the monsters?” 

“Of course I can”, he said and helped her under the blanket. “Do you want to keep the light on?”

She shook her head. “I’m not afraid of the dark” 

“Okay then”, Suga said. “I will sit down here, okay? So if you can’t sleep or are afraid you know where I am” 

He pointed at the beanbag (the old one from Daichi) next to the bed. 

“Okay”, Aiko acknowledged and hugged her stuffed animal. “You can turn of the light now”

“Aye aye captain”, Suga saluted, which made her laugh again, and then went to turn the light off. 

Then, in the dark, he went back to the bad and sat down on the beanbag. 

“Good night, Aiko-chan”

“Good night, Suga-chan” 

* * *

The concept of death was unfair.

You lose someone you love. You lose some piece of yourself.

It’s painful. It’s devastating. 

You need time. Time to grieve. Time to accept the truth. 

But this time doesn’t exist. You still need to function in a moving world. To function, to be not another burden and to be strong for the ones who need you.

* * *

Suga didn’t know which time it was, when he heard the door to the room open quietly. 

He hadn’t slept. Just laid there for minutes (or hours, he really didn’t know), staring in the dark and realising how real all of this was. 

So when the door opened, he stood up and quietly went to the person in the doorframe. It was Daichi.

They went outside of the room and stood in the slightly lit hallway. 

“Hey”, Suga whispered. He didn’t hug him or touched him. He was unsure what was good right now. 

“Hey”, Daichi whispered back. “How is she?”

Suga smiled sadly. “Good. For now. She had a nightmare but is sleeping again” 

Daichi nodded and stared into the dark room. Then he turned back to Suga and grasped his hand. “Thank you. For looking after her. For everything else”, he whispered and his voice was so full of sadness and tiredness. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that”, he answered and squeezed his hand. “Is everyone else still downstairs?” 

Daichi shook his head. “We were all very tired, so we decided to try to sleep again. I said I would look how you two are doing” 

“We are fine”, Suga confirmed. “You should also go and sleep a bit” 

“I’m not sure I can”, Daichi confessed but avoided his gaze. “Ca- Can you come with me? I don’t think I want to be alone right now”

“Yes, of course. You want to go to your room?”, Suga asked softly and when Daichi nodded, he stepped fully out of the room. Quietly he closed the door, after he made sure Aiko was still sleeping, then he followed Daichi to his old room. 

Together they laid down on his old bed and hugged each other. Suga quietly stroked his back in soft movements, trying to calm hm down. 

After some silence Daichi mumbled something. 

"What?", Suga asked, not understanding his quiet voice. 

"Do you think we should have told Aiko already about her parents?", Daichi repeated his question. His voice was still small. 

"Do you think it would have been better?" 

"I don't know", Daichi admitted. "It feels wrong to not tell her right now"

Suga pushed him softly away so he could look him into the eyes. 

"Daichi", he begann. "You guys are grieving. It hasn't even been 12 hours and if you didn't feel like you couldn't handle telling her in this moment that is okay as long as you will tell her later. But it is okay to take your own time to grieve and then be there for her later"

Daichi closed his eyes and sighed. "You are probably right. Everything just feels… wrong" 

Suga didn't know what to answer. He just knew that he felt the same way. Everything felt weird and unreal as if they would wake up any moment and it was just a nightmare. 

So Suga just sighed too and went back to hugging his boyfriend. This time his head was pressed against Daichis chest and Daichis chin rested on his head. 

They laid like that for the rest of the night. Just laying there, quietly, not moving, not sleeping, until it was time to stand up and tell Aiko that her parents have died.

* * *

There was nothing as heartbreaking as telling a kid that it had lost both of its parents.

Scientific speaking it was said that young kids didn't really understand the concept of death. They can't understand that a person isn't there anymore. 

On the other hand, kids who are older, can understand what death means and can process it properly. Which doesn't mean that they can accept it. 

Sawamura Aiko was 5 years old and therefore stood exactly in the middle of this bridge. No one really knew if she would realise what that meant or if she would ask every day when her parents would come back. 

At first they had thought about telling her in the living room with everyone but that didn’t seem the best choice. Too many people, not enough calming environment. 

So it was Daichis parents who went upstairs to tell Aiko about it. The rest of them sat in the living room, waiting for the inevitable. 

Soon after the first cries and broken screams were heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the pain. It will continue in the next chapter...


	8. A though decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Again, this chapter contains described feelings of pain and grieve  
> 2\. The funeral is kind of a mix between japanese and korean funerals tradition

* * *

“It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things.”

― **Lemony Snicket,** [ **Horseradish** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/77898)

* * *

“Let me tie it”

Daichi and Suga were in his old room, changing themselves into their suits for the funeral. They didn’t really talk. So when Daichi grabbed his tie, Suga decided he needed to do it. For more proximity, for support and for his own sanity. 

Daichi wordlessly gave him his tie. 

Suga took it and began to gently tie it around his boyfriend's neck. When he finished, he adjusted its position a bit. His hand stayed on Daichis chest, hesitantly. 

He wanted to say something. Wanted to talk to him and help him. But what could he even do? Nothing he would say would cure the pain inside of Daichi. 

He didn’t realise he began to cry until Daichis hand softly brushed away the few tears and hugged him. Suga hid his face into his chest and clinged onto him. 

“Thank you for being here with me”, Daichi whispered and tenderly stroked his head. 

How could it be that he still knew what Suga was thinking, what he needed to hear?

“It doesn’t feel like much”, Suga whispered back. 

Daichi laughed but it was a sad sound. He pressed a soft kiss on Sugas hair. “It’s enough”

A small knock sounded from the door. “Are you guys ready?”, Daichis younger sister Hiromi asked softly from the other side. 

“We are coming”, Daichi answered a moment and slowly broke away from him. 

For a moment they stood like that, looking at each other. Then they intertwined their hands and left the room. 

* * *

The funeral went by in a blur. 

Daichi lost count how many people told him how sorry they are, how if they needed something they could always tell them. The sad looks his family got, the quiet cries from people he didn’t even really know. 

He knew that they meant it well. They had known them, they grieved too. But it wasn’t what Daichi wanted. He wanted to go back home, hug his boyfriend and fall asleep, hoping, when he woke up again everything was just a dream.

But instead he needed to stand in the small room, with his family and the picture of his dead brother before them. 

His parents who gave up on being strong and held each other, crying and mourning their son.

His sister didn’t know how to react. Who cried but tried to hide it. Who wanted to be strong but didn’t know how to. 

His niece, whose hands were held tightly to Daichis. Who couldn’t entirely grasp the situation. Who sometimes called softly for her parents under tears.

And Daichi, who just wanted everything to be over soon. 

* * *

It had been an exhausting day. An exhausting night. And more exhausting days. 

And it wasn’t finished yet. 

Today they got a visit from a lawyer. He was here to inform them about necessary legal requirements regarding Daichi’s brothers assets and affairs. 

The lawyer, Mr. Yato, sat down with them in the living room, after he gave his condolence. Suga had made some tea for everyone. 

“Thank you”, Mr. Yato said, as Suga put down his cup. “I think everyone wants all of this quickly to end, so I’ll go directly to the point. All assets from Sawamura Jiro and Chitose will go to their daughter, Sawamura Aiko. Because she is a minor she isn’t allowed to use them until she is of legal age. Until then her guardian will have access to it”

“Are we her legal guardian or do we need to do something?”, Daichis mother asked quietly. She tightly held the hand of her husband. 

“Normally that would be the case. But your sons signed a will and papers for the custody for Aiko, so Mr. Sawamura Daichi, you are her legal guardian”

The entire room was quiet. Everyone looked at Daichi. 

“I’m what?”, he asked, completely shocked about this new revelation. 

“You signed the papers a few years ago”, the lawyer explained and showed Daichi the papers. “You are the legal guardian for Sawamura Aiko. Of course, if you don’t have the financial stability or other needed resources, we are encouraged to look after another possibility.” 

“Is Daichi required to do that?”, his Dad asked concerned. “Can’t we do it?”

That’s when Daichi remembered the day he signed the papers.

_Daichi and Jiro met up for a boys night._

_They haven’t done this in a while and his brother’s wife almost forced them to do a brother bonding time._

_“Seems she wants you gone really bad”, Daichi had laughed, as he opened his door for his brother half an hour earlier than they had agreed on._

_“Marriage is wonderful”, Jiro answered in a mocking voice but smiled fondly and went inside. “I brought beer”_

_“I’ve ordered the food but it will arrive later”, Daichi said and took the beer to put it in his fridge._

_Jiro looked at his watch. “I guess we still have a bit of time before the game”_

_“We can watch something else before it, if you want”, Daichi suggested._

_“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something”_

_Daichi looked up confused. His brother hasn’t sounded that serious in a long time. He pointed at his dinner table and they sat down._

_“What is it?”_

_“I want you to sign the child custody documents for Aiko. If something happens to Chitose and me, I want you to be her legal guardian”_

_Daichi stared at his brother in shock. “What?”_

_“You heard me Daichi”_

_“Yes I heard you. But that sounds crazy. What should happen to both of you?!”, he exclaimed loudly._

_“Daichi, you are a police officer. You know better than me what can happen to people. And I’m not saying that because I think something is going to happen”, Jiro adds, when Daichi wanted to speak up. “I just want to be on the safe side. Chitose and I agreed that we want you to look after her”_

_“What about mum and dad?”_

_Jiro sighed. “We thought about it too. But I can see how exhausted they are after one or two days babysitting. And I don’t want to put any pressure on them. So will you do it?”_

_Daichi looked at his brother and finally nodded. “Fine. But don’t die”_

_Jiro smiled. “I’ll give it my best”_

_Then he pulled out a pile of papers._

_Daichi eyed it sceptical. “So many?”_

_“A lot of formal things”, Jiro answered. “But hey, what better activity is there than to sign endless papers”_

_“I can think of a few”, Daichi said but followed through the process nevertheless. He didn’t really think about it that hard. Sure the possibility was there, that it could happen but Daichi didn’t quite believe it. He probably wouldn’t need it anyway._

God, how false his thoughts have been. 

The unbelievable had happened and he hadn’t even remembered his promise. 

_I promised._

Then he looked around the room. Everyone was completely overwhelmed. Daichi made up his mind. 

_I promised,_ he thought again. _And I won’t break it_. 

“I’ll do it”, Daichi said loud. 

Again, everything went silent and everyone looked at him. 

“Daichi”, his mother said, unsure. 

“Mom”, he said softly and took her hand over the table. “I promised them. I can do this” 

Quiet tears fell down her face. She squeezed his hand harder. 

“Is that really okay for you? Is that what you want?”, Daichis father asked too. 

Daichi found this question unfair. What he wanted is that his brother and wife could look after their child and see her grow up. It wasn’t what he had wanted. But it was the best he could do. 

So he nodded. Then he turned to the lawyer. “What do I need to do?” 

* * *

Suga felt exhausted. 

It had been a long day. Especially through the conversation with the lawyer and the talk with Aiko afterwards. 

It had been heartbreaking. He didn’t want to think about it. 

Instead he looked after Daichi. He had brought Aiko to her room to sleep. He hadn’t come back down again. 

So when one after another decided to go upstairs to sleep and Suga was the last one he went upstairs too. Daichis old room was empty. So he probably was still with Aiko. 

Suga decided to take a look. 

He went to the room. The door was a bit open. He looked inside.

The room was dark, expect a small light from the night table. 

Suga saw the two on the small bed, Aiko hugging Daichi like a big teddy bear. One of Daichis hands was on her back. It was a cute picture. 

Suga smiled. Then he turned around and went back to Daichis room. He was about to change his clothes when the door behind him opened. 

It was Daichi. “You were awake?”, Suga asked and continued to change. 

“Yeah”, he said and sat down on the bed. For a second he watched Suga moving around the room until his gaze fell to the floor. “Can we talk for a bit?”

“Yes, of course. What is it?” Concerned, Suga sat down beside Daichi. 

Daichi took a deep breath. Then: “Are you okay with me taking her?“

“What?”

“I mean are you okay with me taking Aiko?”

“Why would I not be okay with it?”, Suga asked perplexed. 

Daichi sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know”, he mumbled into his hands. “We are not that long together and so much has happened and I don’t know how it will change our relationship and I’m just so worried that-”

“Daichi”, Suga softly interrupted him and lifted his head to look at him. “This doesn’t change anything between us. Why would it? You taking her just showed me again how much luck I have to be in love with such a kind and warm hearted man, who will be great looking after his niece”

A small sob left Daichi. 

“Of course it will be difficult at first”, he continued and gently brushed away the tears which had fallen from Daichis eyes. “But you are not alone. You have me and we will work things out, okay? It’s not that easy to get rid of me”

Daichi pulled Suga to himself and hugged him. “God, I love you” 

Suga smiled and hugged him back. “I love you too” 

* * *

It was difficult. So, so difficult. 

Standing in front of the apartment of his brother was difficult. 

So many memories. So many feelings.

God, it was so fucking difficult to stand here and trying to be able to go inside.

No one had been inside since their death. 

No one had this suffocating atmosphere before. 

Daichi hated it.

“Are you okay?”, his sister Hiromi asked quietly and pulled him out of his depressing thoughts.

“Yeah”, Daichi answered and tried an assuring smile. “It’s just a bit difficult”

“Yeah”, she agreed with a sad smile. “But we should go inside before mum and dad come. I- I don’t think it would be good if they were the first ones” 

“Yeah”, he said again. They didn’t move. 

“It’s so stupid”, Hiromi complained angry. “Why is it so difficult to go inside? It isn’t the thing with the most memories. I wasn’t even here this often. This is stupid”

She didn’t go inside.

“It’s because it’s their home”, Daichi said and grabbed his sister's hand. “It’s because we will feel it that it is their home” 

“It’s stupid” 

“Yeah” 

It took them a bit longer until they dared to go inside. 

It was suffocating. 

Daichi tried not to get too deep into his thoughts. He squeezed Hiromi's hand one more time. “Let’s go to work”

They began to look at the things in the apartment. What Aiko needed. What they should keep. What they shouldn’t. 

Some time later Daichis parents and the parents of Jiro's wife came to look at the things too. 

They decided to keep most of the things. The only things they decided to give away were furniture and trivial things. 

Aikos things would be brought to Daichis place some time later this week. 

Because they had decided that she should move into his place. Instead of living in this apartment or a new one. 

There were too many memories for both of them, too many negative feelings around the house Aiko called home. 

So they had decided for his apartment.

It has two bedrooms (a luxus Daichi had been willing to pay extra for after too many apartment viewings) and was big enough for two people to live in comfortably. Until now the room was mostly used for a desk and some work out equipment, nothing he really needed. 

Daichi would take the rest of his leave days to work on the room. To paint it, decorate it and make it a home for Aiko (hopefully doing it with her together, if she was ready for it).

He knew that it would take time until she would see it as a home and not just as a thing to live in. 

But he wanted to make it a home to her, to be a person she could hold into and make her happy. 

Because her parents couldn’t. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, my heart is broken too now but well. The next chapter will probably take longer than the last one and this one because of some assignments. But I try to be fast!


	9. New arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished this chapter faster than I had thought. I hope you will like it :)

“Hey, how are you?”, Tooru asked softly. 

Suga began to cry when he heard his friend's voice. God it has been so long since they have talked. So long that he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“God, Tooru I don’t know what to do”, Suga whispered and quiet sobs left his mouth. “He lost his brother. His fucking younger brother and everything is just a mess. And suddenly he also needs to look after a child. And I don’t know what to do. We aren’t that long together and everything still is just too much”

Suga knew he was freaking out and his friend most likely couldn't help him with it but he needed to talk to someone. Normally it would've been Daichi but well... 

"Suga first of all: breath", Oikawa said on the other side of the line. "And second what do you mean you don't know how to support him? You are there for him, you helped Daichi and his family with the funeral, the documents and everything. He crumbled and you held him up and right now there is nothing else you can do beside what you are doing already. Being there for him. To grieve with him. To help him with Aiko-chan" 

Suga cried a bit harder, his face hiding in the pillow he hugged. "I know, but... But I feel like I can't do anything. I feel so helpless and sad and everything" 

"I know. And that is okay. It's okay for you to feel sad and that it is too much" Again Torus' voice was soft and calming. "Just like Daichi can rely on you, you can rely on him, okay?" 

"mhhh" 

"should I come over?"

Suga shook his head. When he remembered Oikawa couldn’t see him, he said: "I am going to Daichis to help him prepare the other room so Aiko-chan can move in in the next few days" 

"Is she staying with his parents for now?", Oikawa asked. 

"Yeah, Daichi is still living there for the moment too but he travels in between to prepare her room" 

There was a pause before Oikawa asked: "Are they okay with Daichi taking her?"

His friend's question made Suga gulp. "Yeah they said he didn't need to if he didn't want to even if he is the person who is on the papers who should look after her. But Daichi said he was the one who signed it and he promised his brother to loo-" 

He couldn't finish his sentence. Because all he could see now was Daichi standing in front of his parents, everyone still with tears in their eyes and announcing that he would keep his promise with his brother and look after his daughter. 

His parents were not so sure about it but they didn’t know what else to do. Everything was still too fresh and everything concerning legal actions because of some papers was too much. 

But Daichi has stood there saying he wanted to take care of this child. 

And after that, later, he was kneeling in front of his niece, hugging her and asking if she wanted to move in with him so he could look after her. 

She said no. 

Screaming for her parents and crying and then Daichi holding her until she fell asleep. When Daichi lifted her up to bring her to her room she shortly woke up, her little hands clutching his shoulders and the low whisper that she will stay with him and he can’t leave her too. 

"Suga", his friend's panicked voice brought him back to the present.

“Oh sorry", Suga apologized, returning back to the present. “I- I was just thinking about something” 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come over? We haven’t seen each other since their death. Maybe it would be good for you” 

“Not today”, Suga whispered and wiped away his tears. “I just need to be with Daichi today” 

“Okay”, he said. “But I’m coming over tomorrow after work, okay?” 

Suga sighed but smiled. “Okay”

“Good. And remember that you can call me whenever you need me or just want to talk”

“Yeah. Thanks, Tooru”

  
  


After their call Suga needed a few minutes to calm himself down before he made his way to Daichi. 

When he knocked, Daichi opened his door for him. 

“She didn’t come today too?”, Suga asked quietly, when he saw his face. 

But Daichi shook his head. A smile appeared on his face. Suga hasn't seen him smile like that since… well since that day. 

"At first she didn't want to come", he told him, while Suga came inside. "But when I was about to leave the house she came to me and asked if she could still come" 

"That is great", Suga said and smiled. He pulled off his jacket and shoes. "Where is she now?" 

"In her room. Trying to organize things to her liking" 

Suga laughed. "Sounds familiar to someone I know"

"I like my things organized", Daichi mumbled but still smiled. Then he brought Suga to Aikos room. 

The little girl was sitting in the middle of her room, things and clothes scattered around her. 

Daichi sighed. "I thought we said the clothes stay in the closet", he said to his niece. 

Aiko turned to them and Sugas heart made a big step. She looked a lot better than the last time he had seen her. What had been 2 or 3 days ago. 

Because he had needed to go back to work, he hasn't been at the Sawamuras that often. And the last time, Aiko didn't talk to him, or anyone else, didn't eat much and was sleeping a lot. 

Now she still didn’t look like her usual self but still better than before. It was hard to explain. 

"Hello Aiko-chan", Suga greeted her with a soft smile. 

She didn't smile back but answered him. "Hello, Suga-san" It was enough for now. 

"Why are the clothes on the floor?", Daichi asked again. Not accusing but just wondering. 

"I wanted to see if everything is here", she explained. 

Suga tried not to laugh. It reminded him of the day when Daichis mother had put the washed laundry in his closet and Daichi had pulled out everything to organize it again, because 'his mother had done it wrong'. 

"Do you need any help with it?", Suga asked, hoping she would say yes. 

She didn't. "No, thank you", she said and turned back to her project. 

"If you are finished or need help, tell us, okay?", Daichi asked. 

Aiko nodded. "I will" 

"Then we will be in the kitchen and make something to eat"

"Okay" She didn't look up. 

Daichi and Suga turned around and went to the kitchen. They didn't talk for a while. Both just leaning against the counters and staring at each other. 

"It's difficult, right?", Suga asked softly. 

Daichi sighed. "Yeah. At least she is eating more and is talking again. But it's still… not her, you know"

"It will get better with time", Suga said. 

"Maybe" 

Silence again. 

"Oikawa called me earlier", Suga broke the silence again. 

"What did he want?" 

"Asked me how I'm doing", he told him. "Saying he is worried. Bullying me to meet him tomorrow after work" 

Daichi smiled. "Sounds like Oikawa" 

"Yeah", Suga agreed. "He doesn't seem like it but he is a good friend"

"I'm afraid of tomorrow", Daichi admitted. 

Suga immediately knew what he was talking about. He gave him room to talk and spell out his fear. 

"It's going to be her first night here. I'm afraid she won't come in the end or will break down again and I'm afraid I can't be enough of help for her. I'm afraid that she will cry for her parents and I'll be frozen and not being able to do anything" 

"Daichi, you are a good uncle", Suga said and smiled warmly at him. "Even if that happens you will manage it. You are enough of a help. For her, for your parents, for everyone. And if you get overwhelmed and don't know what to do then call me, okay? I'll come and help you as much as I can" 

Daichi wordlessly held his arms out for Suga. He was already approaching him for the hug. 

Then they stood like that for a while. Sugas arms around Daichis torso, hands gently stroking his back. Daichis arms around his shoulder, pressing him against him. 

"Maybe we should start making some food", Daichi suggested and slowly entangled them. 

Suga smiled warmly at him. "Sure, what have you planned?" 

They made the food, Daichi sometimes looking after Aiko and asking her if she needed help again. Returning to the kitchen, slowly shaking his head and trying to make simple conversations. 

Then they ate together, all three of them. Aiko asked a few questions (What are we eating? Can I have the ketchup?), answered if they asked her something, but was quiet the rest of the time. 

She returned to her room alone again. Daichi and Suga began to organize the rest of the apartment. 

It was early evening when they all left the apartment. Daichi and Aiko on their way back to his parents house and Suga back to his own apartment.

"I can drop you off, if you want", Daichi suggested, while getting Aiko into the car and pulling on the seat belt for her. 

"Thanks, but I can walk. It's nice weather and it will be good for me", he answered. 

"Okay. Then write me when you arrive", Daichi said and turned to him to say goodbye. 

They hugged for a moment, until Daichi pulled away first.

"Thank you for coming today", he whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I really needed to see you" 

Suga didn't tell him that he had needed it too. That he had a mental breakdown not even an hour before he visited them and that he just needed Daichis closeness and warmth. Instead he pressed their foreheads together and said: "I love you" 

Daichi gave him another short kiss. "I love you too" 

Then he got into the car and drove away. Suga starred after them. He turned around and made his way back home. 

* * *

_ Suga [19:30]: I arrived home. I hope you had a good drive _

_ Daichi [19:43]: Aiko fell asleep halfway. I had to carry her upstairs _

_ Daichi [19:44]: Thank you again for today. I don't know what I would do without you _

_ Suga [19:45]: You don't have to thank me. I want to help _

_ Suga [19:45]: Are you sure you don't need me tomorrow? I can come over if you want _

_ Daichi [19:47]: I think it's better if it is just me. I think we need to be alone on the first night? I'm not sure but I feel like that is better _

_ Daichi [19:48]: And you have plans with Oikawa _

_ Suga [19:49]: Dammit, here goes my good excuse not to meet him _

_ Suga [19:49]: But honestly, if you need me, call me. Tooru will understand  _

_ Daichi [19:50]: I will, I promise _

_ Daichi [19:50]: I love you _

_ Suga [19:51]: I love you too _

* * *

Today was the day. Or better saying the night. 

Daichi and Aiko left after dinner and there were a lot of hugs. 

Aiko was silent the entire ride back to his apartment. 

"You want to watch something before going to bed? Or do you want to play? Or read? ", Daichi asked. They had arrived and put away the last things from them they still had in his parents house. Now they were awkwardly sitting on his couch. 

Or maybe the awkwardness was just Daichis feeling. He didn't know. He was a bit nervous. 

"Can I just go to bed early?", she asked and god, Daichis heart was broken by her small and anxious voice. 

He tried to smile. "Yeah, sure. How about we make us ready together and then I will bring you to bed?" 

She just nodded. Daichi took her hand and together they went to her room. They changed her into her Pyjamas and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Yesterday he had filled his bathroom with articles for Aiko. A toothbrush, a mug for her toothbrush, fresh towels and her brush, hair ties and clips. Also a stool, so she could wash her hands and look into the mirror properly. 

On which she stood right now. Daichi next to her and both of them brushing their teeth. 

They (obviously) didn't talk but smiled at each other in the mirror while seeing the white of the toothpaste at each other's mouths. 

When they were finished, Daichi helped her with her hair (actually, Aiko told him how to do it and he followed the orders) and then she was ready to go to sleep. 

"Do you want me to read you something so you can sleep?", Daichi asked her after he had tucked her in the bed. 

The room was dark, except the light from her bedside lamp and one of these lights you could put into the plug socket so you knew where the door was. 

"Can you just put on one of the CD's mum and dad bought me for my birthday?", Aiko asked quietly. 

Daichi gulped. "Yeah, of course. Do you want a specific one?" 

"The one with the fairies?" 

"Okay, I'll put it on", he said and searched for the wished CD. When he found it, he put it inside the player. 

Before pressing play he asked: "Do you want anything else?" 

She shook her head. 

"Okay, if you need anything, just come to my room, okay?" 

"Okay", she whispered. 

"Lights on or off?", Daichi asked his last question. 

Aiko looked around the room. "Can you leave them on?" 

Daichi smiled softly. "Sure. Good night. Sleep good" 

"Goodnight", she whispered again and closed her eyes.

Daichi left the room. He went to his living room and fell on his couch.

He closed his eyes, leaned back his head and sighed deeply. 

He was worried. About Aiko and about not doing enough.

Which was bullshit. Yesterday he gave Aiko a room tour, showed her where everything was if she needed anything. He did the same earlier, gave her some water on the nightstand, let the door a bit open and the light in the hall on so she could find everything. 

He told her she could come to him if she needed something. He did everything he could. It still didn't feel enough. 

Daichi sighed again and stared at his ceiling. Maybe he should just go to sleep too. 

It was still very earlier but he felt exhausted. He could read a book if he wasn't tired enough. 

So that was what he did. 

He didn't dream. He didn’t wake up softly. 

He woke up in the middle of the night to quiet noises in his apartment. Immediately he was wide awake. 

Daichi jumped out of his bed and went to look for Aiko. 

He found her awake, standing in her room, blankets and bed sheets laying around the floor. 

She was crying. 

He immediately went to her. "Aiko, is everything okay?" 

He softly touched her shoulder, which surprised her and she twitched under his touch. 

She tried to wish her tears away without him noticing. 

"I'm fine", she said and both of them knew she was lying. 

Daichi softly turned around his niece, so she faced him, and held her shaking body. 

"You know, it's okay to be not okay, right?", he said softly. "You don't need to lie or pretend that everything is okay, when it's not. That doesn't mean you are weak." 

Aiko began to cry again and began to speak. Soft sobs left her mouth while she spoke. 

"I woke up and  _ sob  _ everything was wet  _ sob  _ and I didn't want to  _ sob  _ disturb you so I tried to change everything alone  _ sob _ " 

Then Daichi realized that she had wet the bed. He took her in his arms. 

"That is okay. It can happen", he tried to calm her down. 

She needed a bit of time. Crying and clinging to Daichi until her body didn't shiver anymore and her sobs fated. 

Just then Daichi ended the hug and looked her in the face. "How about we clean you up and then put your sheets in the laundry and put some new ones on your bed?" 

Aiko wiped over her face and nodded. 

They went to the bathroom and cleaned her up. Then they changed her into new Pyjamas and went to put some new sheets on her bed. 

When they were finished, Aiko stood in front of her bed, hugging her favorite animal and stared at it. He saw the fear in her eyes. 

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?", he asked softly. 

Aiko nodded. 

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to come to my room? " 

"I want to go with you", she whispered. 

Daichi gave her his hand to grab on but instead she reached out for him to carry her. 

So he lifted her up, carrying her to his own room and putting her under his blanket. 

Then he joined her. "Is that okay?" She nodded. Then she pushed herself towards him and hugged him. 

They fell asleep soon after, hugging each other the same way they had after Daichi had asked her if she wanted to live with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the chapter of: 'Me wanting to write a beautiful bonding scene with laughter and fun while moving and then, totally not writing that and instead more painful moments and conversations'  
> Nevertheless, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. New Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it take me so long because I had a scenario in my head and rewrote it 5 times because I was totally not satisfied with what I wrote? Yes.   
> But here I’m again and it’s happy, yay.   
> Also, I have no idea how kindergarten or childcare work in Japan so it’s more or less improvised.   
> So have fun reading this little chapter :)

“Come on Aiko, we need to go”, Daichi called his niece. 

“I’m coming”, the little girl answered and after a few more sounds of rustling she came out of her room. 

She was wearing a cute little flower dress and Daichi had braided her hair (after some practice lessons from his sister and YouTube tutorials) to a simple french braid with some colorful clips. She was holding her favorite animal and ran towards him. 

“Ready to go?”, Daichi asked with a smile and gave her her backpack. 

She nodded, took it and then they pulled on their shoes and jackets together. While they went down the building to his car, he asked: “Are you nervous for your first day?”

Today was their first day trying to go back to normal life. Daichi had his first workday after his brother's death and Aiko had her first day in her new kindergarten. 

The entire last week they tried to get into their new living situations. They stayed at home, playing together, watching some movies and (tried) to cook together. Sometimes they went for walks or went to the playground, but Aiko didn’t really want to leave the apartment in the beginning. 

But it got better day by day. She still came to him in the middle of the night, sometimes crying and needing someone to hug and sometimes just because it was comfortable and she couldn’t sleep. 

His parents called regularly and also visited on the weekend. His sister too. And then there was Suga, who visited almost every day for some time, either eating dinner together or just for some bonding time with them. 

Daichi loved this times, where he could lean into his partner and just enjoy his present and not care for anything in the world. He missed being close with him for longer than 2 hours. 

But he didn’t really want to overwhelm Aiko with Suga sleeping at their home or her going to her grandparents house when she or better them both needed to get used to them living together. So no matter what he needed Aiko came first. 

“Not really. I like the teacher”, Aiko answered his question. ”And they have a lot of cool toys” 

“So not nervous then”, Daichi laughed and tugged her into his car. Then he got in his car too and they left the parking space. 

While they drove they talked about the things Aiko was excited for (the playground) and what she was nervous of (the other kids). Then they arrived at the building. 

Daichi still couldn’t really believe his luck finding this place. Suga had recommended the kindergarten and honestly it was the perfect fit. 

Not only was the kindergarten on his way to work, but they were totally understanding of their situation and were able to give them an open spot so soon. They were also open minded about Daichis relationship with a man (he had decided it was better saying it first before them finding out from Aiko and putting her in a tough spot). 

It was a nice and happy place and while he had filled out the forms for the registration they already took Aiko and introduced her to the other kids in the group and showed her around. Which seemed why she was more excited than nervous.

“Good morning Aiko-chan, Good morning Sawamura-san”, the teacher greeted them when they entered the building and stood in front of her class room. 

“Good morning”, Daichi and Aiko greeted her. 

“Are you excited for your first day?”, the teacher asked Aiko with a friendly smile. Aiko nodded. “Great. How about we go inside together and I’ll introduce you again?” 

“Okay”, she said and turned around to say goodbye to her uncle. 

“I’ll come pick you up after work, okay?”, Daichi said, after they hugged. “And if something is wrong, tell your teacher, okay? She will call me, if I need to pick you up” 

Aiko nodded and went for another hug. Then she followed her teacher inside the room. 

Daichi stood there for a moment. Giving her time to decide not to want to stay or in case she got too nervous. But she didn’t come back, even after 5 minutes, so Daichi sighed and went back to his car. 

His boss had been understanding about his situation too and they changed his workload and time for the next month so he could get used to everything and organize for the time after that. Honestly, it was more than he had hoped for. 

So he went to work with a good feeling and just a bit of worry for Aiko. 

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly. 

Daichi brought Aiko to the kindergarten, went to his own work, picked her up again afterwards and then they went home. He didn’t need to work irregular shifts or on the weekend, so he was able to stay the entire time with her.

The same as their first week living together, his family came to visit, but mostly on the weekends. Suga still came almost every day and he stayed every day longer and longer (sometimes the three of them went to do some activities or eat outside the house) until he stayed for the night the first time after a long time. 

“I’m glad we are able to do this”, Suga said. 

They had just brought Aiko to bed and now were in Daichis living room, sitting on his couch. Or better said, Daichi was sitting, Suga was laying down with his head on his boyfriend's thighs. 

Daichi softly stroked through his silver locks and a small smile on his face. “Me too” 

Suga closed his eyes, concentrating on the gentle hands and hummed at the soothing touches. 

“Do you think we can do it more often if it goes well?”, Suga asked unsure. 

“Definitely”, Daichi answered. “She likes you. And she likes it when you visit” 

“You really think that?”

“Yes”, he said and leaned down to give Suga a small peck on the lips. “And I like you too”

“You are cheesy”, Suga laughed, but his words made him happy. So he bent upwards to kiss him again. 

“Only for you”, Daichi joked and they smiled at each other. 

Suga grasped Daichis head and pulled him down again for another kiss. And another one. And another one until they couldn’t stop kissing each other.. Every kiss growing longer and hotter, mouths opening, tongues moving against each other

When they parted for a moment, Suga used that to sit up and directly went to sit on Daichis lap. His boyfriend's arms directly went around him.

“I missed this”, Suga whispered and kissed him again. Daichis arms slung harder around him and pulled him closer, kissing him back, hands running under his shirt over skin. His hands were cold against Sugas flushed skin, but Suga loved the feeling. 

His own hands ran over Daichis clothed body, their lips still connected and tongues sliding against each other. He wanted to feel Daichis skin. He wanted to feel it against his own. His hands wandered to the buttons of Daichis shirt. 

Daichi flinched and pulled away from the kiss. His face was flushed. “We shouldn’t…”, he began, but Suga didn’t listen. He began to place small kisses on Daichis skin while opening button after button. 

“Aiko is…”, he began again, but Suga stopped him again. His mouth left his place on Daichis collar bone and instead kissed him. 

“We don’t need to do anything more”, Suga whispered against his lips. Their faces still close, their breath tangling together. His eyes were watching the other man intensively. “I just want to feel you a bit more” 

And that was it. That broke all Daichis thoughts and worries, Suga knew he had, because the next thing he did was to close the last centimeter and kissed him again. 

His hands wandered under Sugas T-shirt again and Suga continued to touch the others exposed skin. 

They made out like that for a while. Suga loved it. They both didn’t go any further but it was enough for today. Because this was the first time after all this time that he finally could feel his boyfriend like this again. Feel him under him, feel his big hands all over his own body, their lips and tongues sliding against each other, tasting and licking and god, it was so good. 

Slowly Suga realised that, maybe, he should put a stop to it, before it felt too good. But he couldn’t do it. Neither stopping himself from touching or stopping Daichi from touching him. 

So it was Daichi who pulled away in the end, his hands leaving his place on Sugas body. They both stared at each other, breathing heavily until Daichi said: “Let’s go on a date”.

Suga stared at him, a bit confused. “What?” 

Daichi laughed. One hand lifting to cup Sugas cheek. “Let’s go on a date soon. I can bring Aiko to my parents or my sister and we can go on a date, just the two of us and continue this” 

Suga smiled brightly at him (he hated how happy he felt that Daichi was putting them on priority but he couldn’t help it). “Really?”

“Really”, he confirmed and pulled him in for a hug. “Because I really need that too” 

“Then okay”, Suga whispered and hugged him back. 

They stayed like that for a while, just hugging each other and savoring the atmosphere around them. 

“Maybe we should just go to bed”, Daichi murmured against Suga. 

“Carry me”

“Sometimes you are really spoiled”, Daichi laughed but he did it anyway. Without separating them he stood up and walked them to his bedroom. Then he slowly put his boyfriend down on his bed. 

Suga looked up at the taller man and smiled. “You should carry me more often”

Daichi just shook his head in disbelief and sat down next to him. Again, his hand found his way to Sugas hair and stroked it. “You know your legs work just work fine” 

“But you are sooo strong”, Suga fake admired him, which granted him 1) a grim gaze and 2) a tickle attack.

Suga tried to avoid the poking fingers but couldn’t and ended up laughing hard. “Hahahah, okay stop, I’ll walk on my own”, he laughed and when he stopped, he poked his boyfriend into his stomach. “You are mean”

“Says the right one”, Daichi laughed and stood up again. He held out his hand for Suga. “Let’s get ready for bed” 

“Carry me”, Suga said with a cheeky grin. 

Daichi let his hand fall down and turned around to leave his room. 

“Wait for me”, Suga called after him, still laughing. Then he stood up from the bed and followed his boyfriend out.

* * *

Suga woke up in the middle of the night from soft whispers. Tiredly he turned around and opened his eyes. 

Daichis bedside lamp was on and he saw that Daichi was sitting up. Behind him he could see Aiko standing in front of the bed.

“You can’t sleep again?”, he heard Daichi whisper. She nodded. 

Suga watched the way Daichi held his niece's hand and stroked her head softly. 

“Do you want to sleep together?” 

Again a nod. 

“Okay. You remember that Suga is sleeping here tonight, right? So we would sleep here the three of us” 

He saw the uncertainty on her face. Daichi seemed to see it too, because he said gently: “I can come to your room and sleep with you there, if you want”

But Aiko shook her head. “I want to sleep here”, she whispered. 

“Okay, then come here”, Daichi said and lifted her up. He then put her down in the middle of the bed. Both of them saw that Suga was awake.

Daichi smiled softly at him, while Aiko gazed at him carefully. 

“Hello, Aiko-chan”, he greeted her and smiled (hopefully) reassuringly. 

“Hello Suga”, she whispered. 

“Are we having a sleepover?”, he asked curious, so as if he hadn’t heard them.

Aiko nodded.

“I love sleepovers”, Suga said and smiled again. 

“Me too”, she whispered and she and Daichi laid down comfortably.

“Do you want to sleep with the light on or off?”, he asked Aiko. 

That made her think for a moment. “We can turn it off”

“Okay. Then I’ll turn it off now”, he said and turned it off. Suga heard him rustle for a moment until he apparently had found the right way to sleep. 

“Good night, sleep well”, Daichi said and Aiko and Suga wished him the same. 

And like that they slept. Aiko in the middle, curled against Daichi who was hugging her and Suga who was facing them both not touching them but close enough to feel their warmth. 

Then he felt a hand intertwining with his own. “Thank you”, he heard Daichis quiet voice and Suga smiled. “Always”, he whispered back and squeezed his hand. 

He stared into the dark for a while, his heart racing like wild and realizing what was happening right now. 

He closed his eyes and tried to stop his pounding heart. He was happy. This made him happy. Because suddenly this was a possible future. Him living with them, sleeping with them and taking care of them. 

Like a family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to imagine Daichi almost calling the kindergarten 10 times a day to ask if Aiko is okay and realising how rude that is and in the end not doing it.


	11. Date with delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night, some friendship bonding and Iwaoi insights

“I don’t want to”, Aiko said under tears. She clinged to Daichis legs, her body shaking. “Don’t leave”

Everyone stared at her. They were currently at the Sawamuras house, Daichi and Suga just wanting to drop Aiko off, go on a date and pick her up tomorrow morning. But just as they went to leave, the little girl came running towards them and stopped them

“Hey, what’s wrong?”, Daichi asked softly. He gently pushed her away and kneeled down to look at her directly. 

“Don’t leave”, she cried again, tears falling over her face. 

“I won’t if you don’t want me to”, Daichi promised and hugged her. He tried to calm her down with soft strokes over her small back. “Why do you not want us to go?”, he asked gently.

“Mum and Dad didn’t come back”, she whispered almost incoherently. The only ones who understood what she was saying were Daichi and Suga, who both froze. The others looked clueless at them. 

“Oh sweety”, Suga whispered, his voice horse. 

Daichi just pulled in his niece tighter, trying to not cry. “We won’t leave”, he promised. “Don’t worry, we’ll stay here with you and drive back home together okay?” 

Aiko nodded under tears and cuddled deeper into her uncle. 

A few hours later they were back at their apartment, Aiko in her bed and Suga and Daichi sitting on the couch. Suga leaning against him and holding his hand. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out”, he apologized. 

“Don’t apologize for that”, Suga said and squeezed his hand. “We will try it another time”

Daichi sighed and squeezed back. “I really hope we can do this soon”

Suga smiled. “Me too” 

* * *

A few weeks later they tried it again. This time, Daichis sister came to babysit at his apartment. 

“I want to go with you”, Aiko pouted, when Daichi pulled his shoes on. 

“We can go on a ‘date’ some other time”, Daichi said. “This time it’s just me and Suga” 

“But why? We are always doing something together”

“Suga and I are boyfriends. Sometimes boyfriends or girlfriends need some alone time” 

“Ah yes, the ‘alone’ time”, Hiromi smirked and watched him with a knowing look. Daichi ignored his sister.

“Can I come with you guys next time?”, she asked again. 

Daichi gave her a kiss on the head. “Sure. Are you really okay staying alone with aunt Hiromi?” Aiko nodded. 

“Okay. If anything is wrong, call me”, he said to his sister. 

“Don’t worry I can manage. Enjoy your date”, she wished him and then he was thrown out of his own home. 

15 minutes later he picked up Suga and they drove to their dinner reservation. 

“It’s kind of weird to go out without Aiko-chan”, Suga admitted after Daichi told him that his niece wanted to go with them. “But it’s also nice” 

“Yeah, I feel the same”, Daichi agreed while driving through the streets. 

Suga looked outside and a smile began to spread over his face. “You remember when we made out on your bed and she just bursted into the room and laid down in the middle of us? And we just had to pretend that we didn’t do anything?”

Daichi laughed. “I was so horrified that she had seen something” 

Suga laughed with him.

The rest of the drive they talked about more stories from Aiko and then they arrived at the restaurant. 

Their dinner was nice. They talked and drank some wine, eating and laughing and enjoying themselves. They held hands in between, their legs tangled together under the table. Their eyes almost never left each other's faces. 

Then Sugas phone began to ring. Confused the grey haired man looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Tooru”, he said. That was weird. He knew that they were on a date right now and wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. 

“It’s okay, answer it”, Daichi said, knowing Sugas inner conflict of answering the phone while they were on a date. 

“I’ll be quick”, he assured and stood up to leave the restaurant to not disturb other guests.

“Hey Tooru, what is it?”, Suga greeted, when he was outside. 

“I did something bad”, Oikawa answered. His voice was small, almost inaudible. Suga immediately knew something happened. Oikawa never sounded that defenseless.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Silence. 

“Tooru? Are you okay?”

“I kissed Iwa-chan”, Oikawa confessed quietly. 

That was definitely not what he had expected. 

“How bad was it?”, Suga asked softly, hearing that he had cried. 

“We had a fight. A real one. And he was angry and provoked me. And I just couldn’t stand it. Him calling me an asshole and meaning it. So I grabbed him and kissed him. And-” A sob stopped Oikawa from talking more. “And then he just stared at me. God, Kou-chan, I’ve never seen him this shocked before”

“What happened then?”

“I left”

“You left?”, Suga asked surprised. Tooru wasn’t a man who left difficult situations that easily. Normally he would make people react to his actions or words. But apparently his courage didn’t contain his crush for his childhood friend. 

“He didn’t say anything. He just stared at me and didn’t say anything. So I left. And he didn’t stop me” 

“Should I come over?”, Suga asked.

“No”, he immediately answered. “You are on a date. You two of all people deserve to have some alone time. I just needed to talk about it shortly. I’m better already. Don’t worry. Just enjoy your date”

“Tooru”, Suga said worried. “You shouldn’t be alone right now” 

“I’m fine”, he said. They both knew that he was lying. “Just go back to your boyfriend and have a good time with him. You can just come by tomorrow” 

"Okay", Suga agreed, still not quite convinced. "But I'll come by first thing in the morning. And you won't get rid of me" 

"Yeah. Have fun. Bye", Tooru said then and just hang up. Suga stared at his phone. He was really worried about his friend. 

Tooru always has been a little self destructive. Not in a really bad way but in the way that wasn’t healthy either.

So now, when he couldn’t go to his best friend/first love and Suga couldn’t come over he was probably a total mess and Suga was worried that he was alone with his feelings. 

Suga stayed outside for a bit longer, trying to get his head free to be able to concentrate on his date. 

But he failed. When he was inside again and told Daichi what happened, he couldn't concentrate on their conversations afterwards. 

He poked around his food, answered late to his boyfriends question and almost mixed his wine with the sauce on the table. 

“We are here”, Daichi said and teared him out of his own thoughts. After dinner they went to Daichis car and drove to Sugas apartment. 

Suga hasn't even realized they have been driving that long. He looked out of the window now and got confused. 

“That’s not my apartment”, Suga stated and turned around to his boyfriend. “What are we doing here?”

“So you can go to your friend and be there for him”, Daichi answered. 

“Daichi…”

“Come on Suga. You were distracted the whole dinner and barely spoke in the car. I know you want to be with your friend. It’s okay”, he assured him. 

Suga looked at him hesitantly. “What about the rest of the date? We both know that we didn’t just went out to eat alone” 

“Do you really think I would put sex with you first than your own worries and thoughts?” 

“No. But I really wanted to”, he said. Daichi took his hands into his and looked at him through brown eyes. 

“I know”, he said softly. “Me too. But you wouldn’t be enjoying it as much as usual. It’s not worth it. And we have a lot of time to repeat our date in the future. Or what we actually wanted to do. So just go up and be there for your friend” 

“I really love you”, Suga whispered and leaned towards him to kiss him. "I'll make it up for you, I promise" 

Daichi kissed him again. "I love you too. Don't worry to much and get out to see your friend" 

Suga laughed. "I'm going, I'm going. But could you actually drop me off at the next convenience store? There is one a few streets from here" 

Daichi turned on the car again and smiled at him. "Sure. Show me the way"

Half an hour later he was in front of Oikawas apartment and knocked. And he knocked again. No one opened. “Tooru it’s me”, Suga tried calling his friend out. 

After some time the door finally opened. Suga was glad he came. Oikawa looked like a mess. 

Puffy eyes, running nose and his hair in a complete mess. He looked like a heart broken girl in a teenage movie. He was probably more heart broken than them. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came here as your friend to comfort you”, Suga said and pushed past him into his apartment. He went straight to the kitchen and sat down a plastic bag. “I brought the emergency kit. Wine, ice cream, chocolate and more wine”

Daichi had brought him to the store, went inside with him and afterwards drove him back to the apartment building. After some more soft kisses he had thrown Suga out so he could come up here. 

Oikawa stared at him. “What about your date?” 

“We ate dinner and Daichi drove me here afterwards. And before you complain it wasn’t my idea but actually Daichis. So stop feeling guilty and let’s eat and drink” 

“But you and Daichi…”, Tooru began but was stopped by Suga. 

“But Daichi and me can go on a date again, so quiet being stubborn, realize I’m a good friend and just let me be here for you” 

Oikawa still looked unsure but he didn’t say anything else. So Suga gave him the snacks (yes, all of them), took the wine and some glasses and shooed his friend into the living room. 

“You want to talk or do you want to watch a movie?” 

“Movie”, he mumbled and fell on the couch. He then went into a cocoon of blankets and hugged a pillow. 

“Movie it is”, Suga said and prepared everything. Then he sat down as well and pulled his friend towards him to hug him and comfort him. 

  
  


Later that night, when Tooru had fallen asleep on the couch, Suga quietly stood up and left the room to call his boyfriend. 

“Hey”, he greeted him. He sounded a bit tired. 

“Hey. Did I wake you up?”, Suga asked concerned. He knew it was pretty late but he had promised to call him if he could. 

There was a bit of rustling on the other side of the phone. Then: “No, it’s alright. How is Oikawa?”

“A bit better. Still heart broken though”

“Yeah. Probably won’t get over it that soon, right?”

Suga sighed. “No, probably not. Especially because it’s his childhood best friend and first love. I think it will take him a while” 

Daichi hummed in agreement. “And how are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m just really sad that our date didn’t work out” 

“We can repeat it another time”, Daichi promised. “Are you coming over tomorrow? We could go out with Aiko and find a new date” 

“I can arrange that”, Suga promised and smiled happily. 

“Great. Then see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow”, Suga whispered. “Sleep well”

“You too”

Then they hung up.

* * *

“Oh, you are back early”, his sister greeted Daichi confused.

“Some things came up”, he answered and closed the door. “Is Aiko already sleeping?” 

“I just put her to bed. She should still be awake, if you want to see her”

Daichi shook his head and followed her back to his living room. He let himself fall down on the soft fabric. “Nah, it’s okay. Did she say anything?” 

Hiromi shook her head. "No, nothing. She seemed fine so far. But you should ask her tomorrow again" 

"Okay" 

“Did you ask him?”, Hiromi asked him after some time, curiously looking at her brother. 

Daichi shook his head again. “It wasn’t the right time today”, he answered and sighed. His hand grabbed the wrapped box in his pockets. 

His sister patted his head apologetically. “Oh, I’m sorry. Will you ask him next time?”

“Yeah. Do you think I’m rushing things?” 

"Nah, you guys know each other for a long time and dated long enough. And if Aiko is okay with it what is wrong with that?"

Daichi smiled. "Yeah, you are right"

It may haven't worked today, but he would just wait for their next date. Then he would ask Suga to move in with them. 


	12. The second try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a nice christmas! Here is the next chapter. Have fun!   
> Short warning: Sexual content ahead.

A week later, Suga waited in his apartment for Daichi to come by. Because hopefully today was the day they had a date without distractions and sex in his bedroom. Or the living room. 

Suga honestly didn’t care anymore as long as he finally could touch Daichi and be touched by him without being quiet or interrupted. 

His hope fell when his phone began to ring. It was Tooru. 

“Please don’t be something bad”, he prayed and answered the call. He was met with a happy “Kou-chan”. 

Suga frowned. He didn’t expect his friend to sound so… , well happy. “Hey, Tooru. Is everything okay?”

And then his friend laughed. Straight out laughed. Suga was confused. 

“Actually everything is perfect. Like,  _ really  _ perfect” 

“Okay. Could you please elaborate on that? Because you have me very confused here and Daichi is coming any minute and I need to know if it is a code red” 

“Iwa-chan came by yesterday” 

Oh. Suga grinned. That was where it was going. “And then?”

“He confronted me. I lied about the kiss. Iwa-chan saw through my lies. Kissed me. Confessed to me. And then we had sex. Like really good sex. Kou-chan, the things he can do with his-”

“I’ll stop you right there because I really don’t want to hear about it before my boyfriend comes by and I can have sex on my own”, he said but couldn’t stop feeling happy for him. “But I’m really glad everything worked out for you” 

Oikawa sighed happily. "Yeah me too. I feel bad for panicking so much" 

"I think that was a normal reaction", Suga answered. He wanted to say that he would probably have reacted the same way as his friend had but the ring of his doorbell stopped him

Instead he said "Ah, sorry Tooru but Daichi is here. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Have fun~", the other man said, his voice teasing. Then he hung up. 

Suga put his phone away while shaking his head and went to open the door for his boyfriend. 

"Hey", Daichi greeted him with a soft smile. In his hands he had two plastic bags with food. 

"Hey to you too", Suga grinned and let him inside. 

They walked to his kitchen, Daichi placing the bags into the counter. He began to talk about his day and Aiko, while coordinating through the kitchen. 

Suga tried to listen to him, but his mind wandered off. 

The only thing he could think about was the way his boyfriend looked and that he wanted to touch him and that he finally could. Because no one was going to interrupt. No Aiko, no Tooru. And he was going to use it to his advantage. 

"Do you want plates or just eat from the boxes?", Daichi asked and brought him back to reality. 

Suga eyed him, his mind not fully back. "I think I want something else first" 

Daichis eyes widened. "What?" 

Oops, did he say that out loud? It seemed that way. Well, then he could just go straight to the point of their 'date'. 

Suga was at Daichi in two big steps and pulled him down on his shirt to kiss him. 

He honestly wanted to have a nice dinner with Daichi and talk like usual. He hadn't planned to jump Daichi 5 minutes after he arrived at his apartment. 

But it was too difficult (and too late now) to not do it. He was touch starved, for god's sake! 

The kiss was nice. It was soft, unhurried and full of love. But Suga didn't want slow. Or soft. He wanted Daichi. Right now. 

His hands wandered down to Daichis shirt and slowly began to open his shirt, button after button. Elegant fingers brushing over thin fabric. 

“What are you doing?”, Daichi asked, his breath shaky. 

“Obviously undressing you”

“But the food?”

“Can wait”, Suga said and to emphasize his words he pushed the now open cloth from Daichis shoulder onto the ground. “I want to feel you right now”

Daichi stopped talking. Instead he grabbed Sugas chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Not the soft one they had shared so many times. This one was full of lust and desire from the beginning, their mouths opening for each other immediately. 

Tongues slide against each other, tasting and devouring. Daichi still held his chin with one of his big hands, tilting Sugas head like he wanted to. Suga on the other hand began to touch the exposed skin of his boyfriend, nails scraping gently over the taut muscles. 

He felt Daichi groan into their mouths when his hands dipped dangerously low. Suga smiled and played with the hem of the pants for a second but let his fingers wander upwards again. And suddenly Daichis hand left his face and grabbed his legs. 

Seconds later Suga was lifted up in a swift motion. Surprised he slung his legs and arms around the other man and pulled away from their kiss. “For the fact that you were overwhelmed just a minute ago you certainly are eager now”, Suga laughed at him. His lips began to nibble at the taller man's ear down to the neck. 

“I wasn’t overwhelmed”, Daichi denied breathlessly. His grip on Suga got harder. “I was just surprised. I want this as much as you want it” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that last part” He rolled his hips to emphasize both their situations. “Then, are you finally going to carry me to the bedroom? Or are you going to waste more time instead of spending it inside me?” 

“You are really demanding”, Daichi said, but as always he did exactly as Suga asked him too. While he walked them through the apartment Suga kissed him again, hot and demanding. They were probably lucky that they didn’t fall. 

So they made it to Sugas bed without accidents where Daichi let him down softly and immediately settled himself above the smaller man all without stopping kissing each other. 

Suga didn’t let go of him. The opposite. He used his legs to push Daichi lower, closer to his own body. Daichi gladly let him. They moved against each other, both still clothed (more or less) but the friction made them both sigh. 

But that wasn’t enough. For both of them. Daichi began to pull Sugas shirt up, while the other man's hands found their way back to the rim of Daichis trousers and opened the button and zipper in a swift motion. 

Their mouths pulled away for a short time so they could pull off their clothes and after some struggles with Sugas pants and boxers they were finally naked. 

Daichi didn’t let his gaze linger on Sugas naked figure like usual. Normally he would let his eyes slowly glide over the beautiful body, his hands slowly starting to touch him with feather light brushes. But not now. Now he was on Suga again, just seconds later, taking Sugas mouth into his possession, devouring him over and over again. 

Suga began to bend his body towards the bigger one, skin against skin, while their hands began to touch wherever they were able to. And then, with another arch off his back their erections slide against each other. 

They both groaned into the kiss, repeating the motion over and over again, until this too wasn’t enough. 

“Turn over for me”, Daichi whispered, his breath heavy after their endless kiss, his eyes full of desire. Suga immediately followed his instructions. While Daichi pulled out a condom and lube out of his drawer, Suga turned into his stomach in a smooth, practiced motion. 

Daichis hands began to slide over his naked body again, slowly from his shoulders over the arch of his back and down to his ass. “God, you are beautiful”

Suga shuddered. More to the words his boyfriend had said than to the touches. “You are not so bad yourself”, Suga said, his voice weak. 

He heard Daichi laugh softly and then he drew his breath in heavily. Daichis fingers, wet and cold from the lube, circled around Sugas hole. Then the first finger slid inside. Suga moaned. It had been so long. 

Daichis body leaned over the smaller one, his mouth placing small kisses over the elegant neck and shoulders while his finger moved in and out of him. 

Suga felt hot. His body was flushed and everything felt so intense. But it wasn’t enough. Not right now. His body aching for more. And Daichi gave him more. Suga began to moan into the mattress, his body pushing back with every move of the fingers inside him. 

Suddenly, the fingers inside him slid out and he was turned around again. God, Suga loved that Daichi stared at him, glassy eyes, his broad chest heaving heavily. And he was sure he looked the same. Probably a bit more a mess. 

And then Daichi kissed him again. “I really want to be inside you”, he whispered against his lips. Sugas body arched at his words. “Then do it”, Suga whispered back and kissed him hard and hurried. 

The next thing Suga felt was the wet tip of Daichis cock at his entrance. Slowly his boyfriend pushed inside him. Both of them let out a pleasured sigh. 

“You okay?”, Daichi asked, broad hands brushing over his small body soothing. 

“More than okay”, he assured him and smiled up at him. “You can move” 

So Daichi began to move. His body over Sugas, his weight pressing on him and inside of him, his groan, his eyes which never left Sugas face. All of that drove Suga crazy. His body pushed back at the same time Daichi thrusts forward, every thrust deeper and deeper. 

Their rhythm got faster, moans leaving Sugas mouth frequently. “God, you make me crazy, Koushi”, Daichi groaned and suddenly his hand found his way around Sugas cock. 

Suga moaned loudly. The pleasure was too much. Daichi inside him, Daichi touching him. Every thrust made him crazy. He couldn’t think clearly. He didn’t need to. So he just let himself fall into the pleasure. 

He didn’t know what made him climax. The deep thrust of Daichis cock inside of him or the hand around his own cock, stroking him. Probably both. Suga came, his body shuddering and another moan loudly leaving his parted lips. 

Daichi came shortly after. Heavily breathing he fell down beside him. Suga immediately curled up on his chest. “I’ve missed this a lot”, Suga murmured against him.

Daichi smiled, his hands softly began to run through his silver hair. “Me too”

* * *

Later that evening they made it out of bed and ate their cold dinner/midnight snack. 

"We can head it up", Suga offered but also began to eat his cold noodles. 

"Nah, it's fine", Daichi said and smiled. "It still tastes good" 

Suga hummed in agreement and they continued to eat. When they were finished and Suga wanted to stand up and clean up, Daichi held him back. 

"I want to ask you something", Daichi began and pulled out a small box. Looking at the box, Suga knew it wasn't a ring (which he was kind of glad about) but seeing Daichi a bit nervous still made him anxious about the question. 

"What is it?", Suga asked carefully. 

"Open it", Daichi said and pushed the box towards him. Suga grabbed it slowly and eyed it carefully. Then he opened. His eyes got bigger and he stared at the key. This couldn't mean what he thought it meant, right? 

"What… What do you want to ask me with that?" 

"Move in with us" 

Suga stared at his boyfriend. He hadn't expected that question. Definitely not. "I… What… Why?"

That made Daichi laugh. "What do you mean why? Because I love you and I want to live with you" 

Suga looked unsure at Daichi. "What about Aiko? That's a pretty big step for her" He didn't mention that it was a big step for them too. 

"I asked her", Daichi said and smiled softly at him. It made him happy that he cared so much for his niece that he asked that. "And do you know what she said?" 

Suga slowly shook his head. 

"She said  _ Isn't he already living with us _ ?" 

Suga choked at his own laugh, his eyes filling with happy tears. "That's what she said?" 

"That's what she said", Daichi confirmed. "And I agree with her. You are already living with us. Kind of. You sleep over most of the days and are visiting almost every day if you don't have something planned. You help me with Aiko, the apartment and everything else. It's like we are already living together"

"You are probably right", Suga agreed slowly. His eyes still settled on the key. 

"So do you want to?", Daichi asked and the nervousness came back to his voice. He stared at the key in the box, not at Suga. "I mean if it is too fast for you we can wait. It doesn't have to be right now" 

"I want to", Suga immediately said. Then he went around the table and grabbed his boyfriend's face and kissed him. "I would love to move in with you guys" 

* * *

"Are those the last things?", Daichi asked, a heavy box in his arms. 

Suga nodded. "It should be. I'm going to look one more time though. You can bring it downstairs to the car" 

It had been 1 month since Daichi asked him to move in and Suga agreeing to it. They decided 1 month was a good period of time of trying out living together for real (with Sugas apartment as an emergency plan if something didn't work out) and enough time to terminate the apartment. 

It had all worked out which led them to today, the day of moving Sugas stuff out. 

"Okay. I'll wait downstairs for you. Call me if you have found something I should help with", Daichi said and carried the box out. 

Suga began to look around the apartment if he forgot something. That wasn't the case. 

All of the furniture was already out of the rooms. Some of them selled, others in Daichis apartment or stored in the basement if they didn't fit but also didn't want to throw them away. 

The other and smaller things were in the boxes, already in the rented transporter and ready to be brought to his new home. 

New home… Suga still couldn't believe it. Not even after living there for a month as a test and not now standing in his empty apartment. 

He didn't know why it felt so unreal. Why it felt so unreal to have his own family. Because that was what Daichi and Aiko were. His new family. 

In his defense it just felt unreal when he was alone or standing in this empty room alone. Because when he was with them everything felt right. As if he was meant to be with them. 

Which also made him feel a bit guilty, because what had happened to Aikos parents definitely wasn't meant to be and had been a cruel joke of fate. 

But  _ he _ was happy. Of course it was still difficult. The pain didn't just vanish. There were still times, where Aiko asked for her parents and cried out for them. There were still times when Daichi broke down, full of grief, clinging to Suga and crying. There were still times, where both of them were just overwhelmed with raising a child. 

It wasn't easy. Some days were good, some days weren't. But they made it work. 

Suga took a deep breath and stopped his thoughts. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Not too much thinking. He should just enjoy the (more or less) new chapter in his life. 

He took a final look around the apartment and then just left to meet his boyfriend downstairs. 

"You took longer than I thought", Daichi greeted him, when he walked to the transporter.

"I was lost in my thoughts", Suga answered and hurried on the passenger seat. "But everything is empty and we have everything. We should drive home" 

Daichi smiled at his last word. "Okay, let's go home" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys may have realized it but I have decided on the numbers of the total chapters, which will be 15. So there will be just a few mores, to round the story up nicely. 
> 
> See you guys next chapter :)


	13. Anniversaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all had a nice New Year eve. 
> 
> This chapter contains (again) mentions about death and grief.

For their 1 year anniversary they drove to the beach. 

Daichi and Suga packed some blankets, some snacks and drinks and Aiko in Daichis car and drove to the beach. 

“This is really nice”, Suga said, while they walked down the beach. Their hands were intertwined and Aiko ran in front of them through the sand and water. They had pulled off her shoes and rolled up her pants so they wouldn’t get wet. 

“Yeah, it is”, he answered and watched the ocean. "The weather is nice too" 

The sun was shining bridley and warmed their faces. It was too cold to go swimming but just walking at the beach and dipping their feets into the water was okay. 

"It is", Suga said and closed his eyes to feel the soft wind against his face. This kind of peace had been seldom in the past year. 

"How about we take a break soon and do the picnic?", Daichi asked.

Suga smiled at him. "That sounds great" 

So they walked a bit more, watching Aiko run through the water and sand, helping her pick up shells and chased her through the beach. 

Around an hour later they found a nice place to lay out the blankets and prepare the picknack. 

This morning they had prepared the food together. Everyone made their own onigiris (Aiko with a little bit of help), cutting some extra vegetables and fruits and placing them in boxes so they could carry them. 

Now Aiko took her food, proud that she helped with it. "Itadakimasu", she wished and began to eat. 

Suga and Daichi watched her amused and began to eat their own food. It was nice. The sound from the water, the sun shining at them, not too cold and not too hot, and the soft wind blowing around them. 

It was like paradise. Or Daichi was too euphoric about their anniversary. 

But why shouldn't he? 1 year together with the most beautiful man (okay, taste was different but Suga was the most beautiful man for him), the most caring and most loyal man made him euphoric. He couldn't change that he was happy. 

At first they had thought about going on a date alone for their anniversary. Both have decided to take Aiko with them 5 minutes later. She was a part of them and they wanted to show her that. They wanted to make her happy. 

Especially now, because right now everything was good but soon she would begin with her first year in school and soon after that was the anniversary of her parents death. Both were going to be hard again. 

A soft squeeze of his hands brought him back to reality. Suga had grasped his hand and smiled reassuringly at him, as if he wanted to say " _ Look at her. She is happy. Savor the moment"  _

So he, as always, listened to what his boyfriend told him (or in this case showed him) and turned off his worries and enjoyed the moment with their little family. 

They stayed the entire day. 

After their small picnic, they played at the beach. Building sandcastles or running around trying to catch each other. They played with a volleyball, Suga and Daichi trying to teach the little girl a few moves. She was good, but after a few balls in the face she didn’t want to play anymore. So they stopped and went to the next village to explore there a bit. 

It was dark when they arrived at home. Daichi carried Aiko from the car to their apartment. She had fallen asleep as soon as they had put her in the car, already tired from the day. 

Now he put her in her bed, the little girl waking up for the moment. "Uncle Daichi?", she asked half asleep. "Where are we?" 

"We are home", he told her, pulling the blankets over her. Then he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "You should sleep some more" 

His niece nodded her head and closed her eyes again. When Daichi turned off the lights and went to leave her room, she whispered: "I had fun today" 

Daichi smiled. "Me too", he whispered back and closed the door. He went back to the living room, where Suga waited. Music was playing in the background. 

The grey haired man had pulled out some wine glasses and a bottle of wine. The glasses were already filled and Suga gave Daichi one of them.

"Happy first anniversary", he said softly, a happy glimmer in his eyes. 

Daichi clinked their glasses together. His eyes focused on his boyfriend. "Happy anniversary" 

They took a sip from their wine and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Sugas head leaning on Daichis shoulders, one of Daichis arms around his waist. 

Both of them smiled. 

"Today was nice", Suga said and cuddled himself more against Daichi. "I'm glad we all went together" 

Daichi agreed. "Me too. But we should celebrate again. Just the two of us" 

Suga laughed. "If it includes a bed and no clothes I'm all in" 

"I think that can be arranged", he chuckled. He gently titled Sugas head with his free hand and leaned down to give him a small kiss. His boyfriend happily kissed him back. 

And that's how the rest of their anniversary passed. 

Them on the couch, cuddling and drinking and sharing small, happy kisses. 

* * *

Surprisingly the first school day was easy. 

Aiko was 6, which meant she was now old enough to go to school and she was really excited for it. She couldn't stop talking about it. 

She was excited to finally go to school and meet new people. She was bouncing up and down the entire morning until they finally could leave the apartment for her first day at school. 

Daichi brought her to school but wasn't allowed to stay there so he came back to pick her up again in the afternoon. 

The little girl was less excited but she talked about her day and what she had learned. She sounded happy. 

So Daichi didn't worry. That was until they finished dinner and Aiko was in her room. Suga and he heard quiet sobs coming from her room. 

Both men looked at each other surprised. "Should we talk to her?", Suga asked unsure. They wanted to give her privacy but they didn't want to leave her alone and crying. 

"I'm going", Daichi said and looked at Suga reassuring. Suga nodded, still worried about the little girl. 

Daichi knocked at the girls door and went inside. Aiko was laying on the bed, her head buried in the pillow. She didn't look up when Daichi came inside nor when he sat down next to her. 

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked and softly stroked her back. She stayed quiet. "You know, it's okay if you don't want to talk. But if you want to you can always talk with me or Suga about everything" 

She didn't say anything again. So Daichi just stayed where he was, on her bed, stroking her back and trying to be a reassuring presence. It seemed to work. 

After some time, the little girl sat up and looked at her uncle. Tears were still falling down her face but she wasn’t shaking anymore and seemed to calmer. She began to tell him what had happened. 

"The teacher asked us to tell them about us and our family. And the other kids talked about their parents. What they work as, what they do together. And I couldn’t. And when I told them I was living with you and your boyfriend they looked so surprised and I needed to answer so many questions about mum and dad and what happened and I didn’t want to but I needed to”

Daichi pulled her in a hug. "I'm sorry", he whispered. He didn't know what else to say. 

"It's not fair", the girl whispered. 

Daichi sighed and stroked her back. "No, it's not" 

He held her until she calmed down. When the soft sobs stopped, he gently ended their hug to look at her face. “But never feel forced to share something that you don’t want to share, okay? If it feels uncomfortable don’t do it, okay?”

His niece nodded, relievement showing on her face. He softly wished her tears away. "You want to sleep with us tonight?"

Aikoo stared at him with big eyes and nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, then let's get you ready for bed and go to our room", he said. He stood up and held out his hand for her to grab. 

Her small hands grasped his and together they left her room to fetch Suga for their night routine. 

Before Suga had moved in, Daichi always made himself ready for bed together with Aiko. After cleaning up from the day, like washing their faces, brushing their teeth and hair, he would either bring her to her bed and put on some audio book (if she wanted to be alone) or they would go to his room and lay in his bed and he would read to her.

After Suga moved in with them, the routine didn’t change, there was just one more person with them. Sometimes they would take turns with bringing her to bed or reading (especially when Daichi worked night shifts, he needed to be the one to bring her to bed the night after), sometimes both of them went with her. 

If Aiko fell asleep in his bed while reading, they normally would carry her back to her room. But if she had a bad day or didn’t want to be alone because she missed her parents (like today) they let her sleep in their bed. If she fell asleep in her own bed and came to them in the middle of the night they let her stay too. But even though this had happened almost every night in the first few months after her parents death it wasn’t as often anymore. That made Daichi hope that in the future everything was going to be okay.

Now they walked hand in hand towards the kitchen, where Suga still was and smiled reassuringly at them. He leaned down towards Aiko and patted her head. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

She nodded and held her other hand out. Suga took it and they went to the bathroom. After cleaning up, they went to bed and cuddled together. Aiko in the middle, the two men on each of her side and a story book in their hands. As always Suga and Daichi read together, both speaking different figures (they probably didn’t even need the text because of how often they have read the book already). 

Soon after she was sleeping and Daichi and Suga quietly left the room to go to the living room. “So, what happened?”, Suga asked while they sat down. He told him what Aiko had told him. 

“You would think that the teacher wouldn’t ask such a question because he knew what happened because we told him. How can he be so bad at his job?”, Suga asked angry. 

“Don’t you think that is a bit too harsh?”

Now he looked angrily at Daichi. “They made her cry”

Daichi took his hand. “I know. And I don’t like it either. But don’t you think they would have talked about their parents or families even if the teacher hasn’t asked them? And they are kids. It’s not right to force someone to tell them but they are curious. I don’t think they meant anything bad”

“I still don’t like it”

“Me neither. And if something like this happens again or if they make fun of her because of that I won’t just let it happen. I’ll arrest kids if I have to”

That made Suga laugh. “Now you are too harsh. What happened with ‘they are just kids’?”

Daichi smiled and squeezed his hand. “We will see what happens. I’ll talk to the teacher again and tell him not to force her and let the kids force her, okay?”

Suga nodded. “Okay”

“Good. How about we watch our series before we go to bed and back to Aiko?”

“I think that sounds perfect”, Suga grinned. He cuddled himself against Daichi and turned on the TV. 

Suga fell asleep 2 episodes later and Daichi carried the love of his life to their bedroom. 

* * *

1 year ago their whole world collapsed around them. 1 year ago Daichi had lost a brother and a sister-in-law and Aiko had lost her whole world, her parents. 

It still hurt. It still hurt so much. But they couldn’t change it. They just could move on and try their best to live. 

Today was one of the days where it was especially hard. Like Aikos birthday or her parents birthday. Where everything was overshadowed with their death and no one wanted to celebrate. At least today was just for the grief. 

They went to the cemetery as a family. Daichi and Suga with Aiko, Daichis parents and Hiromi. They met at the gate to the cemetery, greeted each other silently and walked through green landscape and tombstones. 

No one cried. At least not yet. 

They arrived at the tombstones. Still no one talked. Everyone just looked at the stone and it’s inscriptions. 

_ Sawamura Jiro _

_ Sawamura Chitose _

Daichi closed his eyes. It was hard. His hands held Aikos thightly. The little girl shivered next to him. 

It took them some time before someone got the courage to begin to talk. 

It wasn't like it was the first time they had visited the grave. Especially in the first months they've come regularly. But today was somehow different. 

One after another layed down some flowers and talked about how they were and how they missed them. 

They began to cry. His parents giving each other support, holding each other, crying for their lost son. Suga and Daichis sister holding hands, quietly supporting each other. Daichi and Aiko, holding each other like they have done since 1 year. 

When no one was left but Aiko, Daichi asked her: “Do you want to talk to them too?”

The girl looked unsure. They had a picture of her parents at home so she could talk to them or just look at them if she felt like it. Daichi knew that she sometimes did it, especially if she misses them a lot. He wasn’t sure if the additional people made her shy to talk to them like she normally would. 

“Can I do it alone?”, she asked quietly. Daichi nodded. “Sure you can. We will wait for you a bit further away, okay?”

She squeezed his hand in agreement. The rest of them stepped away quietly. 

Suga stood next to him, watching over Aiko like the rest of them and holding his hand in his own. 

After a few minutes she turned away from the grave and came back to the rest of them. Tears were falling down her face. 

"Can we go home now?", the girl asked Daichi , slowly wishing her tears away. 

Suga and Daichi both nodded. They took her in the middle, both men holding one of her hands. 

"Okay, let's go home"


	14. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! We are in the final chapters :o 
> 
> This one turned out shorter than I intended on and shorter than the others, but this chapter is actually kind of just there to show you guys how their life would be in the future before the epilogue next chapter comes. 
> 
> So, even though it’s short, I hope you will enjoy the almost last chapter!

~ 3 years later ~

It felt like the years flew by. 

One moment ago Aiko was still 6 years old, sleeping in their bed and asking for help. Now she was 9 years old, taller and so much more independent. She almost never came to them in the night anymore. 

It was a good thing, Daichi knew. He still couldn’t stop missing how nice it was to sleep next to her and hug her close to him - being a comfort to her and she to him. 

But now was time to accept that she had grown up and didn’t need him as much as before (Suga told him the same, but Daichi knew his boyfriend felt the same way as him). Especially now that they began another new step in their life. 

“I’m home”, Daichi greeted when he stepped into their apartment. It was early evening, he just came back from his shift and Suga and Aiko were already home. 

His boyfriend was kneeling in the living room and looked back at him and smiled. “Welcome home. Aiko is in her room”

“I’ll quickly look after her and then come back”, Daichi told him and went to look at what Aiko was doing. 

The door to her room was open and the girl was sitting on the floor, total chaos around her. Clothes, toys, boxes and other things laid on the ground. Daichi softly knocked at the door frame. 

His niece looked up and smiled at him. “Welcome home”, she greeted him happily. 

He smiled back. “I’m home” His eyes began to roam over the mess again. “How is it going?”

“Good”, Aiko answered. “It looks chaotic, but I swear it has a purpose. I want to sort which things come in which box” 

That made Daichi laugh. “Do you need some help?”, he asked amused. 

She shook her head. “No, but thanks” 

“Okay, if you change your mind, I’m packing things up in the living room with Suga” 

“Okay”, she said and with that he was excused to leave. Daichi went to the living room with a smile. 

There were only a few days left until they moved out. They have found a nice little house, a bit outside of their town. Not really countryside but not really town either. It was a nice neighborhood, still close to Aikos school and to Sugas and Daichis jobs. 

It was a small house, nothing big or fancy but still better than Daichis apartment. Since Aiko had grown so much, the apartment had been too small for the three of them. But the new house was perfect for them. 

It was two stories high, on the ground floor the kitchen, dining and living room and a back door to a small yard. The stairs were between the dining room and living room leading to the first floor with a bathroom and three rooms. 

“She didn’t want help?”, Suga asked him, as Daichi stepped behind him and hugged him from the back. He was kneeling on the floor, putting their things in some boxes. 

“No”, he answered and snuggled against him. “How are you doing here?” 

“Almost finished. You could help though” 

"I'm helping", Daichi mumbled into his ear. "Emotional support" 

"Well, even though I like this I would appreciate your physical help more", Suga laughed and softly pushed against him to move. Daichi let him push him away. 

"Okay, what can I do?", he asked and kneeled down next to his boyfriend. 

Suga told him what he already packed and how he organized, so Daichi just followed his instructions. Harmoningly they packed up the rest of their things. 

* * *

A few days later they began to move. 

The moving was a bit stressful, because they needed to move everything in just a day in between work and school, but their family and friends helped them with the furniture and boxes, so that they didn't need to hire a moving company. 

So after everything was carried inside and some of the boxes unpacked, their helpers left. It was just them now, waving after the last guests and turning around to go inside again. 

They opened the gate and Aiko ran towards the building. She knew the code, so she typed it in and went inside the house. Suga and Daichi slowly went after her. 

Shortly before they reached the door, Daichi lifted his boyfriend up in bridal style. "What are you doing?", Suga asked giggling. 

Daichi smiled down at him. "Carrying you over the doorstep of our new home" 

"You do that when you are newlyweds", he laughed, but slung his arms around his boyfriend anyway. 

“I thought you liked being carried”, Daichi smiled and carried him inside their house. 

Suga grinned at him. “True. Then carry me upstairs too”

“I want to be carried upstairs too”, Aiko shouted from the stairs, on which she was already halfway on. 

“You are already upstairs”, Daichi told her and set Suga down (who pouted at him). 

But he should have known that that wouldn’t have stopped her. After hearing her steps hurring downstairs, she stood with them in the hallway. 

“Not anymore”, she said and smiled proudly at her idea. “So can you carry me upstairs too?” 

“Yes, Daichi, can you carry us?”, Suga asked in his sweet-devilish voice and blinked pleading at him. 

Would it have been just Suga, Daichi would have just thrown him over his shoulder and transported him to their bedroom to just throw (more or less softly) on their bed. But Aiko also looked at him with those pleading eyes. 

So he let himself get swayed away. How could he not, by two cute faces looking at him with pleading eyes? So he carried them both upstairs like they wished (more than once). 

Later, after finishing unboxing the necessities and bringing a tired Aiko to bed, Daichi and Suga also went to bed. 

They laid down, immediately hugging each other. Daichis arms were around the smaller man and Suga had his face buried in the broad chest. 

“I’m happy”, he whispered against him, while Daichi let his fingers slide through silver hair. “And I love you”

“Me too”, Daichi whispered back. “Me too” 

* * *

Suga worked around the kitchen, arranging the things and humming to the song played on the radio. 

It was the weekend, their third day in their new home and Suga was alone. Daichi had to jump in for a colleague at work and Aiko met up with a few friends. So, Suga used his time alone to arrange things to his liking. 

After some time the radio station changed from music to news. Suga went to change the channel, wanting to listen to music, but stopped halfway when he heard the topic. 

_ “The government of Japan began discussing the legalization of same sex marriage since other asian countries began to legalize it. Tomorrow will be a meeting to discuss if the law will be admitted or rejected. _

_ Some people say it's just a public deflection and they will not pass the law. Other people are a bit more hopeful. No one from the cabinet has commented on the discussion or the rumors yet and they haven’t expressed their own opinions on that topic. But the ministers have expressed themselves about this multiple times in the past. For example, the Prime Minister…” _

Suga stopped listening. He knew the opinions of the ministers. He didn't really believe that this would go through. It wasn't that he didn't have hope. It's more like that he didn't want to have too high hopes when it didn't work out. 

Which bothered him less than it did before. Because he already had a family. And even if it was nice to have it on paper he didn't need some acknowledgement from the state. 

He still wanted to marry Daichi some day. He still wanted to have some kids on their own. 

But he was already together with the man he loved, living with him in a nice house and raising a kid together. What else could he wish for? 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the last chapter for this story. I had a lot of fun writing this and I thank everyone of you who read this. I hope you have liked it and enjoyed reading it as much as I liked to write it. If you have any last comments or questions, just ask them. I'm happy to answer anything. 
> 
> Have fun with the last chapter and see you guys hopefully at my next story!

It was a nice spring day. 

The sun was shining, the sky was blue and the wind was blowing through the trees. Some flowers have already begun to bloom, others just got their buds.

Sawamura Aiko stood outside in front of her parents grave, her gaze on the tombstones, her hands fidgeting. 

Even after 9 years, visiting hasn’t become easier. Especially when she was alone. 

The now 14 year old girl began to talk. “Hello mum. Hello dad. It’s been a while”

She smiled sadly. 

“I felt like visiting today. Not because I was sad but just because I wanted to see you guys and talk to you. I still miss you. Sometimes I’m sad because I don’t really remember a lot of you. Sometimes I’m angry because I forgot something about you. But every time I don’t remember something, uncle Daichi tells me about you or about some memories he had with you.”

She paused for a moment. She closed her eyes and imagined her parents watching her and listening. The wind like soft touches from the other side. 

“I really love him. And Koushi. I really like living together with them. They are the best I could have hoped for even if we sometimes fight”

She made another pause. For a moment she stayed in the feeling, the love for all of them and the grief they shared. Then she just began to talk about herself.

“I’m not sure if I told you the last time but I’m soon in my last year of junior high school. Actually, I’m really excited for senior high school. I think I’ll go to Karasuno too, like uncle Daichi and Koushi. They told me so many nice stories so I’m really curious how it would be. But I’ll decide when the time comes”

“The most important thing is that I can continue volleyball. My team now is pretty good and I’m one of the main players. I really want to get better and be as good as Karasuno when Daichi and Koushi were in their last years”

“We are still regularly playing together, most of the time just the three of us but sometimes Tooru-chan and Iwa-chan or Daichis old team mates play with us too. Sometimes we are invited to the professional games and it’s really fun and interesting to watch” 

Suddenly she remembered something she wanted to share. 

“Actually there are some really great news”, she continued. “Remember when I have told you that same sex marriage is now legal in Japan a few years ago? When I was so proud to be the flower girl at their wedding and they danced the whole evening with me?” 

She smiled at that memorie.

“The same happened a few months ago with child adoption. It’s now allowed for same sex couples to adopt! Uncle Daichi and Suga are now waiting for the rest of the law to change so they can adopt. Can you believe it? I may become a big sister! I’m pretty excited” 

“They told me that nothing is sure yet and that it could take years but I really hope that it will work out. They never said that they wanted another child, but I know that they wanted to have a bigger family” 

She looked at her phone. 

“Oh, I think I need to go. I’m meeting up with a few friends for a movie night. I just wanted to talk to you for a while. I’ll come back another time with Daichi and Koushi. Love you. Goodbye” 

She smiled one last time at them and then turned around and left. Maybe, one day, she will also find an unexpected love and an unexpected family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finished. Or almost. I have planned 2 sequels, which I’ll upload in near future
> 
> One will be a 2 chapter long sequel about the proposal, marriage and adoption which are mentioned in this chapter. 
> 
> The other one will be a 1 or 2 chapter long Iwaoi story about what happened in this story from their point of view.
> 
> So, Stay tuned if you like!
> 
> And again, thank you for reading, commenting and supporting this story. I’m happy so many people liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critic and opinion is very welcome in the comments and see you all (hopefully) soon at the next chapter :)


End file.
